Ground Zero
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Sequel to Till You Come Back To Me Again. Sigma and an evil from X's past prepare for one last strike against the Maverick Hunters and the Human Race. Can X and the Hunters survive Ground Zero?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own MMX or the song this fic is based on, 'Ground Zero' by Stan Bush (though I did edit a few lyrics to make it work better with the MMX story)

One month after the end of ''Til You Come Back To Me Again'

Fort Auto, one hundred fifty miles east of Maverick Hunter Headquarters …

Four pillars of energy dropped and formed the shape of four Reploids, each a member of the 17th Unit of Maverick Hunters.

"Hello," the Reploid said cheerfully. "I'm Lt. Songbird, of the 17th Unit of Hunters." She then moved her hand to the others, "This is Dex and Lan, Also of the 17th, and this is Lifesavor, head physician of MH HQ."

The Captain shook each their hands, "I trust you are here to inspect the fort's efficiency?"

"Yes. This shouldn't take long though." Songbird said with a smile.

"Ok," Captain Wallace said with a nod. "If you need anything at all, feel free to ask me or any other officer."

"We'll do that," Songbird nodded.

"And if I may ask … when's the big day?" Wallace asked.

Songbird blinked, confused before she looked down on her talon and saw the large diamond her teammate/boyfriend Wolfwing gave her several months ago. "Oh! Next week to be exact!" She said, excited by the prospect.

"Did you find it difficult to get off for the wedding and honeymoon?" the Captain asked, making friendly conversation as the other Hunters and Lifesavor went about their inspection, letting Songbird have her spotlight.

"At first. Our superiors still don't find it comfortable that we Reploids get married and have families. So they at first didn't want us to even go through with the wedding." Songbird sighed, looking down at her ring, "but Commander X wouldn't hear of it; he and Commander Signas somehow not only got us two weeks off, but also an all expenses paid honeymoon, and even spending money!"

"Well, I'd like to congratulate you two," Wallace said, chuckling at Songbird's flushed face, "now, I won't bother you any longer so you can get back to the lucky fiancée."

Songbird looked and spotted Lifesavor looking at the computer, likely at the Hunters' diagnostics and medical records on the second level of the fort. She spread her wide, white wings from her shoulders and soared up beside the Medical Reploid.

"Everything look ok here, Doctor?" Songbird asked, landing beside him.

"Yes, everything is satisfactory." Lifesavor said with a smile.

"What is it?" Songbird asked, noticing the smiling face, "What's that smile for? You never smile."

"Just thinking of the epidemic hitting the Hunters," Lifesavor said seriously.

"Epidemic?" Songbird asked worriedly.

"Yes," Lifesavor nodded rubbing his chin. "The Hunters have been hit hard the last couple of months with the Love Bug. First you and Wolfwing, then X and Alia, then Zero and Iris … or did those two come before any of you … eh, doesn't matter, all I know is it warms the heart to see you all happy."

"Thanks, Lifesavor …" Songbird said shyly, but then spotted the window behind Lifesavor. "What's that?"

Lifesavor turned and his jaw went slack, seeing what looked like a river of black, stretching as far as the eye could see, coming down the side of the mountain and moving toward the base, "What in the name of …" he gasped before turning toward Songbird, "Get the Captain; tell him the base is about to be attacked!"

"So many …" Songbird choked out in shock, "just so many …"

"Songbird!" Lifesavor yelled, shaking the Hunter, "Go now!"

Songbird shook her head, and though still obviously shaken, ran towards the command center.

As the black river got closer, it became painfully obvious that it was an army of fully armored Mavericks. A moment later, the alert alarm went off and Lifesavor saw several Hunters run out in between the army and the fort, but not nearly enough to do anything significant.

Lifesavor ran into the command center. There were only frightened faces on the officers.

"What's the situation, Captain?" Lifesavor asked, looking around the room.

"We … We can't tell how many they are out there; the fort is completely surrounded; Communication is down so we can't ask for help or teleport out; basically, this is bad … very bad …"

"Do we have any video feeds?" Lifesavor asked, looking at the main monitor.

"Yes," Captain Wallace said before pointing to an officer. "Lt. Bagwell, bring up the main camera."

The main monitor showed the outside wall of the fort. In front of the army of shadowy soldiers stood a black, mechanical horse and in its saddle sat Sigma in full battle gear.

"How many Hunters are at the ready?" Lifesavor asked, his voice beginning to break.

"Seventy five," Wallace whispered sadly.

Lifesavor said nothing, but turned back to the main monitor. Then to his displeasure, he watched as Sigma's hand silently rose into the air, and then pointed toward the wall, signaling the start of the attack.

Lifesavor's eyes grew wide as he watched the mass of soldiers storm the walls, "God help us …"

**Classic Cowboy proudly presents…  
**

_In a cold, far away time_

_A battle is raging 'tween evil and good_

_From the past, they still clash here on Earth_

_Caught in their struggle for the whole universe_

_Robotic warriors giving their all_

_Fighting with hope, 'til the victor stands tall_

_Ground Zero_

_Nowhere to go_

_Got to be willing to fight_

_Ground Zero_

_One thing they know_

_Only the strong will survive _

_Ground Zero_

_A lone soldier fighting the war_

_Uses the power and wisdom _

_From those gone before_

_Leads them on to victory_

_Lights their darkest hour_

_Their one destiny_

_Truth has its moment and right always wins_

_Prepare for the fight_

_Let the battle begin_

_Ground Zero_

_Nowhere to go_

_Got to be willing to fight_

_Ground Zero_

_One thing they know_

_Only the strong will survive_

_Ground Zero_

_Galaxies worried they'll retreat_

_To this darkest corner_

_With the enemy gone_

_They will finally live on_

_As they revel in their victory_

_Truth has its moment and right always wins_

_Prepare for the fight_

_Let the battle begin_

_Ground Zero_

_All is not lost_

_Evil's defeated again_

_Ground Zero_

_No matter the cost_

_Won't give up till all are one_

_Ground Zero_

_Nowhere to go_

_Got to be willing to fight_

_Ground Zero_

_One thing they know_

_Only the strong will survive_

_Ground Zero_

_Ground Zero…_

GROUND ZERO

Chapter 1: Of Reploids And Rabbits

"Commander X?" A voice called over the intercom system at Maverick Hunter Headquarters, "Commander X, please respond."

"Hmm… Mmhmm" X groaned, his eyes slowly opening. "Commander X here, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, we were just looking for Lt. Alia. She isn't in her room," the Communications Officer said.

"What for?" X asked, "Isn't it her day off?"

"Well …" the Officer started, not really sure what to say, "Yes it is, but Douglas was needing some help in the Armory."

"Ok, if I see her I'll let her know," X said, reaching for the Comm. control, "X out."

"Thanks," the blonde using X's chest as a pillow whispered, sounding only half awake.

"Oh, I'm sorry," X apologized, giving her a small squeeze, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, I've been awake for a while," Alia said, snuggling into his chest, "I kinda like watching you sleep."

X blushed lightly, "You sleep ok?"

"Yes, how could I not after that?" Alia asked with a sly smile. "How about you?"

"Great," X said with a yawn.

"You sure?" Alia asked, looking up at him with worry in her eyes.

"Woke you, didn't I?" X asked with a sigh.

Alia nodded worriedly, "Same one again?"

X nodded slowly, trying to avoid eye contact, but looked back when he felt her shift her full body weight on him. "You can't even be a bad boy, X," Alia said with a smirk, "How, pray tell, are you going to be a Maverick?"

"I can't be a bad boy, huh?" X asked with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, "we'll see about that."

"Huh …" Alia asked before letting out a squeal as X pulled her up into a kiss.

An hour later …

"Ok, we teleport to Arizona Beach in … about an hour?" X asked, sliding on a tank top.

"Yeah, that works," Alia said as she slid into her armored uniform, "I'll go shower and change and meet you at Pad D12?"

"Ok," X nodded, "See you then."

She opened the door to exit, still zipping up her uniform, and almost ran into someone, "Oh, good morning, Zero. You really should learn to knock," She advised with a wink, walking past the awestruck Hunter.

Zero watched her go and then walked into X's quarters, "X, I hate to break it to you, but … you two are Reploids, not rabbits."

"What do you want, Zero?" X asked, trying to hid his blush.

"Want to spar?" Zero asked outright, "I'm bored."

"Sorry, Z," X said, looking in his drawers for a specific pair of shorts, "Me and Ally are going to the beach for the day."

"You mean you're going to the hotel room by the beach," Zero said with a smirk.

X's head shot up, "We're not like that ALL the time!"

"Ahuh," Zero breathed, unconvinced.

"You're just jealous, anyway," X said with a smirk of his own as he pulled out the shorts he was looking for.

"DAMN RIGHT I'M JEALOUS!" Zero shot, but then covered his mouth and shook his head, "If it wasn't for you opening your dad gum mouth about that ONE time …" He then turned quickly and started toward the door, "I hate you, X."

X watched the door close, shrugged, and went about digging through his dresser.

An hour later, X stood outside Teleporter Pad D12, waiting patiently (impatiently) for Alia to arrive. From his appearance, he looked like an eighteen-year-old teenager. He had on blue swim trunks, a matching tank top, and slip-on tennis shoes. His dark brown hair was messy and going in all directions, and a pair of sunglasses rested on the top of his head. His emerald green eyes were resting on his wristwatch, seemingly amazed at the seconds passing.

"Ready to go, X?" Alia's voice brought his head up from his wrist, and what he saw made his jaw drop. Before him stood the usually conservative Huntress wearing denim short shorts, a purple tube top, sandals, and a red ball cap. "Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"N-no …" he stuttered, staring a bit below her face, "breast thinking."

Alia chuckled lightly and placed her hand under his chin, making him look at her face. "X, heroes aren't supposed to be perverted."

X shook off his thoughts and placed his arm around her shoulder, leading her into the room. "Sorry, Ally. Let's go. Fun in the sun, here we come!"

Five miles away from the burning ruins of Fort Auto, the shadowy army marched with Sigma in the lead. Above them, Storm Eagle's battleship flew, placing a stealth shield around the massive army thereby making it completely undetectable. The army continued to march tirelessly onward. In seven days, they would be at their destination. In seven days, they would be at Maverick Hunter Headquarters.

To Be Continued …


	2. Chapter 2

C. Cowboy: howdy, not much to say that won't spoil the story, so I'll just say thanks to Tux Kamen who beta read this for me, and everyone who's read and enjoyed this fic so far. Read and review please!

Chapter 2: X and Alia

General Jameson stormed down the hallway of the United Nations building. He had recently learned the truth about the U.N. Anti-Maverick Council's true purposes. He was infact a member of the council and very displeased at what has been going on behind his back.

He made it to the meeting room and barged in. "What have you people done?"

"I do not know what you're talking about." General Light, head of the Council, said smugly. Jameson looked around the darkened room at the faces of the Generals who sat, at this time, in full control of the world. The Council was formed so that in the event of a Reploid uprising, they could gain control of the world governments and avoid mass anarchy. Apparently, the council had gotten other ideas.

"You monsters!" Jameson yelled, looking around the room, "It's your fault! Everything that's happened, the uprisings, the viruses, it's all your fault!"

"Didn't your mother every teach you not to point your finger?" a voice said from the shadows. Jameson looked up and turned pale at the sight of the glowing, blood-colored eyes in the shadows.

"Y-you …" Jameson gawked, stepping back.

"The Puppet Master was just telling us of his plans for the future of this world, General," Light said, an evil smile barely visible under his chestnut beard.

"And you … Puppet Master … if that's what you want to be called," Jameson hissed, his anger returning. "How could you? You of all people how could you?"

"Sit down, General, and let us return to the meeting," Light ordered, pointing toward Jameson's empty chair.

"No, I have already sent a secured envelope with all the data to the Maverick Hunters," Jameson informed, "I'm sure Megaman X will enjoy-" the General's sentence was cut short by plasma blast through his cranium.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you," Puppet Master said angrily to the Generals, "I never want to hear the name of that … copy … in my presence again."

* * *

The sun was shinning bright over Arizona Beach. Alia sat on a beach towel with her laptop sitting on her lap as she worked away on whatever she was working on. She was finding it hard to concentrate on the screen, not that she was complaining. She couldn't help glancing up every so often to watch two human children building a sandcastle.

"Hey, Ally! Watch this!" Alia heard X call her. She glanced up and watched X surf, or at least attempt to surf.

"X, be …" she got out as he fell off his board, "careful …"

Alia placed her face in her hands in mild humiliation, before looking up, giggling lightly. "X?" She asked, looking out over the water, but only seeing X's blue surfboard. "X? X!" She exclaimed as she put down her computer and ran toward the water. She ran out ankle deep in the water, yelling, "X, where are you?"

"X, this isn't funny!" Alia yelled, trying to sound stern, "X!" She then let out a bone-chilling scream as X pulled her into the water by the ankle.

Alia sat, eyes wide in shock, gasping each time the waves would wash over her and glaring at the mischievously smiling X.

"You … little … blue … twit …" Alia growled only to receive a laugh from the Blue Bomber.

"Sorry," X chuckled, reaching out his hand to help her up. She took it and instead of pulling herself up, she jerked X down face first into the water and sand. X jumped back up, coughing and spitting out water and sand. Alia just giggled and trotted back to her towel, dried off, and went back to what she was doing.

X recovered his board, walked over, and sat down next to her, looking over her shoulder, completely clueless as to what she was working on. After a few moments, he glanced at the children constructing the sandcastle and decided to see "if they needed help". X walked over and the kids cheerfully accepted his offer and the three went to work building their castle.

Alia looked up and couldn't help giggling a little bit as she watched X play with the two children. If she didn't know who he was, or what he did as a Maverick Hunter, she would never guess that this person playing so gently with the two children could ever be one of the most feared Reploids on Earth.

* * *

Four pillars of energy dropped around a mile away from the smoking area that should be Fort Auto. "0 Unit, reporting in," Zero said over the radio.

"Roger that, Sweetheart," Iris' voice said over the radio.

"Call me Zero on missions please, Iris," Zero said, blushing lightly.

"What ever you say, Honey," Iris replied cheerfully. "Why didn't you bring X?"

"X was … busy today," Zero said with a smile, "He deserves the time off too, in my opinion anyway."

"If you say so," Iris said over the radio.

"Ok, we're going to go check and see what's wrong with the fort," Zero said, starting to walk in the direction of the fort. "We'll call if we need anything."

"Ok, my Sugar Plum Fairy, be careful!" Iris said as she clicked off the radio.

Zero stopped dead in his tracks and his face turned the color of his armor. He silently prayed his teammates didn't hear what she called him, but the snickering and chuckling behind him told him otherwise. "Shut up and come on," Zero growled, keeping his back to his subordinates.

* * *

"X … why … how …" Alia asked, peeking over the side of her laptop. She stared in awe at X sitting at the other end of the booth at the diner. In his in hands was a triple bacon cheeseburger making a puddle of grease on the table in front of him.

"Why and how what?" X asked between chomps.

"X … Why are you eating … that … when you don't need to eat anyway, and just … how?" Alia asked, looking disgustedly at the puddle on the table.

"Ally," X said, winking at his girlfriend, "You really need to learn to enjoy the finer things in life." He then took a bite out of the burger, making a squishy noise as he did so.

Alia shivered at the sound, "I really don't understand you sometimes, X." She then shook her head. When she opened her eyes, she shrieked slightly and jumped back. Less than a couple inches from her face, X held the last half of his burger.

"Come on, Ally, don't knock it 'til you try it!" X cheered, chuckling at her extremely frightened face.

"I … I don't know …" Alia whimpered, gulping as a drop of grease fell down in her lap.

"Come on, Alia, trust me," X pleaded, pushing the burger closer to her face, "If I can face Sigma, you can try one little bite of my burger!"

"H-how about … you eat the burger, and I face Sigma next time …" Alia said quickly, shaking her head slightly, her eyes wide and never leaving the ungodly mass of grease on a sesame seed bun.

"Nope." X said with a wicked smile, "Beating up Siggy's my job." He then gave her a pair of big, green, puppy dog eyes, "Please try it. One little bitty bite, for me?"

"Damn you …" Alia growled, softly taking a large gulp. She then closed her eyes tight and slowly took a small bite out of the burger. She chewed for a moment, then her eyes went wide in pleasure, and took another bite from it, then another, and another, and another.

X watched in bewilderment as Alia devoured the burger completely, and then looked up at him sweetly, "X, sweetheart, would you maybe get me another?"

X laughed for a moment before flagging down a waitress. "Could I have another …" before X could finish the sentence, the building shook violently.

"Come on, Ally," X said, running toward the door with Alia and her laptop in tow. He threw twenty zenny at the cashier and told him to keep the change as the two ran out. X and Alia quickly spotted the trouble: a Fire-based Maverick was throwing fireballs at random buildings while police tried to fire on him. However, the Maverick gave off so much heat that the bullets melted before they could even reach him.

X quickly summoned his X-Armor and ran toward the scene as Alia pulled a mini headset from the side of her laptop and placed it on her ear.

X leapt over a squad car and readied an arm cannon, "Hey, big guy! Where's the fire?" he asked, aiming his X-buster. He then quickly fired a few rounds at him, which seemed to do next to nothing to the angry Maverick. "Ok … talk to me, Alia. What is this guy?"

"His name's Flaming Dingo. His special ability is a massive heat shield that makes him impervious to projectiles and energy weapons, and he also the ability to throw fireballs." Alia responded over their radio.

"Weaknesses?" X asked, back flipping to dodge a fireball.

"Anything cool and wet." Alia informed as X combed the area, looking for anything that would work.

Then he spotted it. Less than a foot away from the insane Reploid was a bright red fire hydrant. X targeted and fired a shot at it, causing it to explode. The cold water sprayed everywhere and covered everything including the Maverick. When the water hit his shield, a massive cloud of steam rose to the sky and when it cleared, the Flaming Dingo stood completely without his shield and, to X's pleasure, no armor whatsoever. "Say 'Good night, Gracie.'" X teased as he fired two charged blasts at the Maverick, turning him into scrap metal.

X frowned for a second and said, "Damn, he didn't say 'Good night, Gracie.'", and then nodded as he felt the weapon system upload into his X-Buster, "Hmm, this shield could be useful sometime. Man, I love it when they're dumb and easy." he chuckled.

X then, for the first time, noticed the crowd of civilians, police officers, and firemen who were at this time applauding him. "X!" Alia exclaimed, running up to him, "Great job!" she said as she reached him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"MY BABY!" A woman yelled from across the street, trying to force her way past the firemen, "LET ME GO! MY BABY, SHE'S STILL IN THERE!"

"What floor is she on, ma'am?" X asked, running over with Alia close behind.

"S-second," she sobbed, "Please, Megaman, please save my baby!"

X started to correct her, but realized now wasn't the time. He had work to do. "Alia, stay here, I'll be right back."

"X, be careful!" Alia ordered as he ran into the burning building.

Minutes passed and X still hadn't come back out. "Come on, X, come on …" Alia whispered, gnawing her lip. The building was weak and about to fall any second when X went in, and it wasn't looking any better now. Suddenly, the foundation gave and the three-story building collapsed.

Firemen looked away sadly, and the woman hit her knees in wild sobs. Alia just stared in shock. "Not again … please not again …" she whimpered in a near daze.

Then suddenly a charged shot blasted through the smoking rubble and the Second Blue Bomber slowly climbed out from the wreckage, in his arms was cradled a sleeping infant.

"X!" Alia cheered happily as the hero walked out of the rubble toward the teary-eyed mother.

X smiled at the mother, his face and armor were black from the smoke, but the baby was almost completely untouched. "She's a brave little trooper," X said, handing the woman her child.

"Thank you so much, Megaman," the woman sobbed happily, "God bless you! You're a real Blue Angel sent from Heaven, you really are!" She praised, hugging him and the infant.

"Jean!" A voice called from a man exiting his barely parked car, "Get away from it! It's dangerous!" The man, obviously the woman's husband, yelled jerking her and baby away from X.

"Jean, Reploids are dangerous, how many times do I have to tell you to never ever go anywhere near one, especially THAT one," He barked, pointing at X like he was a rabid animal.

The mother quickly brought her hand hard across his face, "Harry! He just saved our daughter! Show some respect!"

"I'd rather have our child burn than to have her rescued by THAT!" Harry yelled angrily, "It's an abomination, a freak!"

'How could he be so … so disrespectful?' Alia thought as anger flooded her mind, 'X saved his daughter, and risked his own life, and this … ass wipe puts him down!' She then looked over at X, and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. X didn't look angry; he looked hurt. His head hung low almost as if he agreed with the man's words.

"And another thing, you son of a bitch, I want you to know that everything's your fault, ALL the freaks were made based on YOU, so it's your fault everyone's scared; it's your fault for all the death and destruction, and it's your fault my mother, father, and little brother got killed! And if I had my way, you would be melted down and used to make toilet pipes!" Harry screamed, jabbing his finger in X's chest.

"That's enough, you worthless piece of …" Alia started angrily, but was cut off by X.

"No, Alia …" X said softly and sadly, "let's just go home."

"But X …" Alia started to protest, but sighed and followed him away from the crowd.

"Think we could have been teleported any farther from the fort?" Zero complained, walking on with the rest of 0 Unit close behind. They'd been walking for almost an hour and hadn't seen a single thing Zero would call exciting.

"Relax, my Gingersnap," Iris chirped over the radio. "The fort should be right over that next rise."

The group walked up to the top of the hill. When they reached the top, they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the fort.

"Oh my God …" Zero breathed, not believing what he was seeing.

Zero and his men slowly walked over to the massive pile of debris that was once Fort Auto. A handfull of human bodies laid half buried, and several pieces that were definitely from destroyed Reploids littered the ruins.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked seriously, "Zero, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Oh God …" Zero said, finding Lifesavor's body, without a head attached. He then looked to the side and found a bloody talon with a diamond ring on one of the claws, "Iris … send a recovery team. The fort was hit … no survivors."

X reached and hit the light in his quarters as he and Alia walked in; he removed his helmet, placed it on the dresser, and let out a sigh.

"You ok, X?" Alia asked concerned. X hadn't said a word since they left Arizona Beach, and he was starting to worry her.

"I'm sorry I ruined your day off," X said softly.

"What?" Alia asked, "If you're talking about that lower life form shooting his mouth off, that didn't ruin my day off. As a matter of fact, I had a great time. I love spending time with you, X. You should know that by now."

"You mean it?" X said, his hopeful eyes reminding Alia of an innocent child.

"You know, X …" Alia purred slightly, "I don't think you've been properly thanked for saving everyone today from that Maverick."

"Huh?" X asked as Alia gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders and eased her face toward his.

"Just a way of saying thank you," Alia barely whispered as her lips were a fraction of an inch from his.

"X," a voice from the door caused them both to jump.

"Damn it, Zero!" Alia yelled, spinning around, "Why don't you ever … what's wrong?" She started yelling, but once she saw Zero's face, her voice changed to one of concern.

X looked up at his best friend; he had never seen him look so pale. "Zero, what is it?"

"X …" Zero said, closing eyes and dropping his head sadly, "Fort Auto …"

"Zero, tell us what happened!" X said impatiently, knowing something was wrong.

"It … was destroyed," Zero finally got out, "There were no survivors."

"The inspection team …" X asked hopefully, "They made it back before … didn't they?"

"There were … no survivors …" Zero repeated as he began to tremble slightly.

Alia dropped to her knees, her face losing all color, "Songbird … Lan … Dex … Lifesavor … no …" she whimpered as tears began to form.

X let this sink in, and once it did, he began to tremble, but unlike the others, he wasn't trembling out of sadness. He brought his hands into fists so tight his knuckles popped loudly, "Sigma …"

X then grabbed his helmet and stormed toward the door. He shoved Zero out of his way, almost to the ground, as he stomped out.

Alia now sat on the floor, watching the way he went. She had seen X angry, but never had she seen so much hatred on his face. And it scared her.

To Be Continued …


	3. Chapter 3

C. Cowboy: Hey, I'm glad everyone likes this so far! As this next chapter's title says, this is the calm before the storm, so expect some big things in the very near future. Got a few surprises in this one, some bigger than others, I hope ya'all like 'um. Now, I'd like to thank Tux Kamen for Beta reading this for me and I'd thank you all for reading it and reviewing up 'til now. Ok then, on with the show! Don't forget to drop me a review down at the bottom please!

Chapter 3: The Calm Before The Storm

Hurricasaurus lay peacefully in his cell in the lower levels of Maverick Hunter Headquarters. To tell the truth, even after his infection with the Maverick Virus, he remained a coward. Now that he was safe in his cell, nothing could hurt him. At least until the Hunters got around to clearing his programming of the virus. Maybe his new personality wouldn't be scared of bunny rabbits and flowers.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door of his cell opened. Hurricasaurus stood up, but before he could say a word, he was slammed face first into the wall. "I only want answers," X growled, "Say anything else and you're scrap metal."

"Y-yes sir …" Hurricasaurus whimpered, tears in his eyes.

"What is Sigma planning?" X growled, twisting Hurricasaurus' arm.

"I … I don't know …" Hurricasaurus answered only for his arm to be twisted harder.

"I don't believe you," X snapped, "How did Sigma destroy Fort Auto?"

"I-I never even heard of Fort Auto!" Hurricasaurus cried in pain.

"Wrong answer," X growled, "What has Sigma got up his sleeve? Answer!"

"I … I do know there's a rumor going around the boys … before you captured me …" Hurricasaurus whimpered. "Word is … Sigma's been building an army. An army of cloned Reploids, been in the making for years!"

"How big is this army?" X asked, twisting even harder andmaking his arm pop in the joint.

"I heard … I heard at least 200, 000 clones … I don't know though … just a rumor!" He gasped in pain.

"X! STOP IT!" Alia cried, running into the cellblock, "He's a prisoner; don't hurt him!" X forcefully jerked the Maverick away from the wall and shoved him back on his bed.

X slammed thecelldoor as he leftand walked past Alia coldly.

Alia watched him walk out with tears in her eyes, "X, it's not your fault …"

* * *

One hundred miles away, a woman drove through the small town towards the schoolhouse. Beside and behind her sat her two children: her seven-year-old boy, and her five-year-old girl. 

The boy was playing on his Gameboy, a very popular game called Battle Network, while his sisterwas lookingat the passingscenery as their mother drove into the school parking lot.

Their mother got out of the car and made sure they were both ready for class when the little girl walked away from the car,looking at a large hill an eighth of a mile away. "Mommy?" She asked, pointing to the blanket of black that slowly covered the hill. "What that?"

* * *

Later that evening at Maverick Hunter Base, Alia walked through the halls looking for X. She hadn't seen him since the incident with Hurricasaurus, and she had to stay with the poor Reploid until the base therapist and technician could come and calm him down properly and repair the nearly splintered arm. Why X and Zero had to capture the biggest crybaby Maverick ever created was anyone's guess. 

She walked into the lounge and spotted Zero and Iris.Zero had a very unhappy look on his face while Iris was braiding his hair. "Umm…" Alia started, but couldn'tcontinue for the giggle she was fighting to supress.

"Iris said this would make me feel better …" Zero grumbled, "X will NOT, repeat WILLNOT, hear about this," He grunted, giving the chuckling Alia an evil look.

She shook off the giggles and looked at the two seriously, "Have either of you seen X?" She asked, worry returning to her eyes, "Earlier, I thought he was going to tear the prisoner apart before I could call in help."

"Hmmm, X usually likes to watch the sunset when he's upset," Zero said, looking down thoughtfully, "might try looking some place with a good view."

Aliaaffected a thank you with a bowand turned to exit hurriedly.

She made it to the observation deck of the base, and sure enough, there sat X. He sat on the edge of the outside deck, his legs dangling over the side and his cheek resting on the railing. "X?" Alia asked, walking toward him slowly.

"I figured you'd find me sooner or later," X sighed, looking at the slowly setting sun.

"You ok?" Alia asked, standing beside him andleaning on the railing.

"I told Wolfwing about Songbird," X said, ignoring Alia's question. "He took it better than I thought. He only broke five pieces of furniture before swearingvengeance on her honor."

"At least he didn't hurt anyone," Alia whispered sadly. She understood far too well what it was like to lose someone. One month ago, she thought she lost X. At least she was lucky enough to have him return to her. Wolfwing wouldn't get that chance.

"I also did some digging into Lifesavor's file," X said with a sigh. "Almost all of his series brothers and sisters have been killed during the fourth and fifth uprisings, all with the exception of one: A sister." X then looked up at Alia sadly, "I'm so sorry."

Alia slowly eased down to set beside him. "It wasn't your fault, X," Alia said weakly, watching the sun halfway over the horizon.

"Yes it was, Alia," X said, closing his eyes tight, "I assigned them; I sent them there. I sent them to their deaths."

"X, stop it!" Alia commanded, "They knew the risks when they joined; they knew the risks when they went on the mission, on every mission. So, please stop blaming yourself. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Alia then looked off into the sunset, "You know, he was always there for me. I was so happy when we were assigned to the same Hunter base. He really started to tease me when I started to like you. He saw it long before I did. But he told me that if anything happened to him, he was sure you'd take care of me," She said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

X silently slid his arms around her and pulled her to him. "He was right," X whispered as the two embraced.

"I've got bad feeling, X," Alia whispered into his shoulder, "I miss him so much … and I'm afraid I'm going to lose you too."

"I'm not going anywhere, Ally," X cooed as he let her cry on his shoulder.

He sat in silence as she sobbed until she finally cried herself to sleep. "Alia?" X asked, shaking her gently, but she was dead to the world. X then stood and picked her up, cradling her as a child, "Alia …" X whispered, holding her limp body in his arms, "I'll get him … I'll get him for what he's done …"

X quietly took her to her room, completely unaware they were being watched.

"They're so cute!" Iris squealed from Zero's side in the shadows.

"Hmm, that they are, baby," Zero purred, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now what do you saywe go back to my room and …"

Iris pulled away and looked back at the Crimson Hunter with a smirk, "You looked before, so you can't touch now." She then turned to walk away, "Goodnight, Angeldumpling."

Zero mumbled something not friendly before turning and heading towards his room.

Several days later, X was walking through the halls of Maverick Hunter Headquarters when he spotted Zero's second in command of the 0 Special Unit, Redeemer, leaning against the wall of the second floor lounge. He was a humanoid Reploid, wearing, instead of armor, a brown monk-like robe, and holding a metal staff.

"Hello, Redeemer," X greeted, "Have you seen Alia?" He asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Nay, Commanda," Redeemer said in a thick Scottish accent. "Ye may ask 'ero or Iris, day me 'ave seen ar."

"Thanks, Redeemer," X said starting to walk past him.

"Ne problem, Commanda," Redeemer nodded, "God bless ye."

X walked on to Zero's quarters and swung open the door, "Zero I need to … oh my God … I'm sorry … I'm sorry …" X gawked at the scene he had just walked into.

Zero and Iris both slowly looked at X with shining, red faces, "DAMN IT, X!" Zero cried, "LEARN TO KNOCK!"

"Zero …" X asked, looking at his best friend, who was wearing his armor, but his helmet was off and replaced with pink curlers in his hair.

A moment later, X doubled over in laughter at the situation. "Oh, this is great!" X got out in between laughs, "Oh, when Alia hears about this..."

"DIE!" Zero yelled, diving at the hysterical Second Blue Bomber, pinning him to the ground, and strangling him.

Once the Crimson Hunter got it out of his system, he helped the still chuckling X up. "Now then," Iris said standing up, "What were you needing, X?"

"Uh … hehehe … yeah, have you seen Alia?" X asked, fidgeting nervously, "I was wanting to talk to her about something."

Then as if on cue, Alia walked into the quarters, "Zero have you seen, oh. X, there you are. I was … Zero?" Alia started before doing a double take at Zero's appearance.

"Oh, damn it! Doesn't anyone know how to knock?" Zero cried. "X, shoot me now! Please, just shoot me now!"

Alia shook off the giggles, "X, come on!" She said excitedly, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door, "It's finally finished!"

"What's finished?" X asked, confused.

"What Douglas and I have been working on for the last month," Alia chirped happily, "Come on, I know you'll like it!"

X and Alia waited for Iris to pull the curlers out of Zero's hair before the four made their way to armor chamber.

The four walked inside and up to Douglas at the control panel toward the center of the chamber. The armor chamber itself was one the largest rooms in the base; it was about three stories with the control panel on a platform on the second level, and lining the rounded walls were all of X's modular armor sets.

"Ok," X sighed, "Mind telling me what it is that's finished?"

"This," Alia said, pushing a few buttons. Quickly, multiple robotic arms came from the ceiling, grabbed an armor set from the wall, and lowered the armor toward the platform.

Zero looked at the armor and all he could do was whistle.

"Allow me to introduce you to your newest, most advanced armor yet, X," Alia said with a smile, standing before the new armor and acting like a model showing off a new sports car. "The brand new 'Archangel' High Speed Air Assault Armor is equipped with Tri-arm cannons on each arm, two mini-gatling guns, one on each shoulder, and twin mini Vulcan cannons built into the helmet, and a special Giga Attack system built into the chest." She then brought her hand along the part of the armor that gave it it's name, "It also is equipped with four wings, two of which are for control, and also can be made to double as large, protective shields, and the rear wings can open up to reveal powerful rocket dash engines, which can go zero to sixty in point zero zero six seconds."

X could only stare at the amazing craftsmanship of the new armor, after a few minutes he finally spoke, "Did … did you make this for me?"

"Yes, Douglas and I made this," Alia said with a proud smile. "It's strange really. Douglas was fooling around with your old armor capsules, and discovered a few hidden files in their programming, one in each. Alone, they looked like random data, but once he combined them, they gave complete instructions on how construct my baby …er … this new armor."

Alia then looked at X with hopeful, childlike eyes, "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing, Alia," X said, running a hand across one of the armor's large, white wings. He then looked over the Armor set, the arm cannons' barrels were set up in a triangle formation; the suit itself was dark blue with gold trim; the chest portion puffed out in a peak with a green gem in the center. The helmet was also dark blue with gold trim, a golden 'V' running across the recorder lens, and slightly large wing-like extensions on the side. "You're amazing, Ally," X said, turning to give her a kiss.

"I don't want a kiss," Douglas chuckled, "but she didn't do it herself."

X pulled away and turned toward his friend. "I know. Thanks, Doug," He said, shaking his hand.

"No problem, X," Douglas smiled, "I think this baby will be worth the hard work."

"Now," Alia said, starting to push X, Zero, and Iris out of the chamber. "Douglas and I have a lot of tweaking to do before your test flight tomorrow, X, so if you'll excuse us."

"Oh ok, let me know when you call it a night, ok, Ally?" X asked as Alia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, see you later!" She said excitedly just before shutting the door in his face.

"Ok, Zero, let's get back to what we were doing!" Iris said cheerfully, dragging the frightened Zero behind her, "Talk to you later, X!"

X waved good-bye to his friends and leaned against the door of the chamber. He let out a sigh as he pulled something out of his side compartment of his armor and fiddled with it in his hand.

X closed his eyes and remembered the words that Wolfwing had told him four days earlier. He had just calmed down from the enraged reaction to his beloved's death, and returned to his semi-normal self. X remembered his words by heart, and they struck a nerve deep down in him, "X, there are two things a warrior must never do: dishonor himself in combat, and pass up on the chance for happiness. Do not let fear control you; live your life, and make every event and every battle truly glorious!"

X sighed and looked down at what he held in his hand. He let out a big sigh, popped open the little velvet box, and looked down at the diamond ring that took every ounce of Zenny he had to buy two days earlier. "I guess it'll wait 'til tomorrow," X said, returning it to its compartment and walking toward his quarters.

Meanwhile, not far away, just out side of visual range of Maverick Hunter Headquarters, Sigma's dark army of Blackguard finally stopped. At day break, the army would reach its destination. At daybreak, the army would reach Ground Zero.

To Be Continued …


	4. Chapter 4

C. Cowboy: hey, here's another chapter full of surprises, and other goodies, again I'd like to thank Tux and Fusionblaster for checking this chapter for me, and now on with the show. Sigma's last push takes place in this one, so … For the thousands in attendance … and the millions … watching around the world … Ladies and Gentlemen, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! R&R

Chapter 4: Ground Zero

In a mysterious fortress, hidden high in the Rocky Mountains, two figures waited patiently as an old man and his dog walked up to them. "This is big," The old man said to the two.

"I thought you didn't want us to get involved anymore, Doc," the shorter figure said, the color of his armor was hidden but what appeared to be a scarf was seen waving from where it was wrapped around his neck.

"Yes, Doctor," The other, a younger, slightly taller girl said, her long, golden blond hair waving down her back, with a blue helmet resting under her arm. "Surely X can handle anything this Sigma can throw at him."

Yes, X can," the old man said, "But this isn't just Sigma alone, and even if I had any more armor capsules to give him, it might not be enough."

"Keh, what's so different about this time?" the male figure said, unimpressed.

"Wily," The old man said, seriously.

"What?" they both yelped in alarm, "How can he still be alive?"

"How can I be?" the old man chuckled. "Anyway, you two, go see what he's up to, but do not get involved unless you are one hundred percent sure X can't handle it. Understand?"

"Yes, Doctor," the girl said, teleporting out.

"Whatever," the guy said, following suit.

"Good luck," The old man said, walking back into the fortress, followed by the red, robotic dog, "I can only hope X won't use the last armor. I am not certain if he has the will power to control it yet."

* * *

"Oh, X?" Alia purred, slinking into X's quarters. She smiled when she saw him sleeping in his pod. She then turned his lights on low, walked over, and looked down at him. "X, are you awake?"

X slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his girlfriend in a long, blue nightshirt with a seductive smile on her face, "Hey there," She whispered, "You wanna thank me for your new armor now?"

X blinked a few times, looked at the clock, and looked back at her, "Alia, it's three in the freakin' morning!"

"You're welcome," Alia huffed angrily.

"I am thankful for that, but …" X said, trying to avoid her being angry with him, "but it's three in the morning!"

"Well, I just finished tweaking YOUR new armor," Alia snapped, "I'm sorry for taking so long ensuring YOUR safety." She then brought her hands to her face, and her shoulders started to tremble.

X then quickly climbed out of the pod, and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry, Ally …"

She spun around and began to _cry_ on his shoulder, though he couldn't see her smile, 'sucker …' she thought, as X gently rubbed her back.

"Come on, sweetheart," X whispered soothingly, "Let me make you some coffee; it'll make you feel better."

"No, X," Alia snapped, "I don't want coffee!" She said, giving him a passionate kiss.

X pulled back and looked at her, slightly dazed. "Oh … ok … that works too," he said before kissing her again, and the two started making their way to the pod.

As the couple began to lie down, the door opened and in marched Zero, "Hey, X, time to… OH GOD! MY EYES!" The Crimson Hunter cried, covering his face in his hand.

"Zero, please learn to knock," X sighed, holding back the angry Alia.

"Heh, sorry, guys," Zero apologized, unable to look at either.

"Whatever," Alia huffed, crossing her arms, still glaring at the Crimson Hunter.

"What's wrong?" X asked, knowing something had to be up for Zero to be in full armor at three in the morning.

"Nothing, we think," Zero said finally, looking at X, "Something's wrong with the radar and long range communications, so until they fix whatever the problem is, we have to have guards watching the base at all times. The 17th and 0 Units have first watch."

X sighed and looked at Alia, "Rain check then?"

Alia climbed into X's pod and adjusted her nightshirt before pulling the blanket over her, "Fine, whatever, you boys have fun playing watchdog. Goodnight."

* * *

Meanwhile,a short distance away, Sigma stood watching the Maverick Hunter Base from his hiding place.

"Master Sigma, Sir!" Chill Penguin cried, waddling up to him, "I've information from Lord Wily and the spy!"

"Be quiet, you incompetent worm!" Sigma hissed, glaring at the Maverick.

"Uh, Sigma, sir, I'm a penguin, not a worm," Chill Penguin said, scratching his head nervously.

Sigma sighed angrily before looking down at the fidgeting, avian Reploid. "What have you to report?"

"Ok the spy's transmitter is still working perfectly. I've been watching her personally for the entire month. She has no clue we're seeing what she's seeing, and it works twenty-four/seven. Even when she's in the shower!" Chill said, chuckling at the last part, "Anyway, it seems that the Hunters' main control room is on the fifth level, toward the center of the base. And we've also discovered where Megaman X holds his armors."

"Anything else you've learned from her?" Sigma asked, smiling at the newfound knowledge.

"Yes sir, I think we've found Megaman X's weakness," Chill said, pulling out a small monitor and holding it for Sigma to see. Sigma smiled brightly. What he saw he could definitely use. The screen it showed X carrying a sleeping Alia down the hall of the base. Then it showed another of X stealing a kiss from her before leaving a room.

"Yes, that will be useful," Sigma mused, "Anything else, Chill Penguin?"

"Yes, Lord Wily sent this for you," Chill said, holding what appeared to be a handgun. "It has one dart with a diamond tip that can even penetrate Megaman X's armor. Inside the dart is a virus that will slowly and painfully cause every single system in his body to crash. There is no anti-virus, so if you hit him with this, he's finished. But you just have one shot."

"Rally the troops," Sigma said, smiling evilly.

Around an hour later, the group of Mavericks were gathered; in the front were Chill Penguin, Boomer Kwanger, the Storm Brothers: Storm Eagle and Storm Owl, Magma Dragoon, Slash Beast, and Neon Tiger. Behind them stood a countless mass of Reploids that looked identical. They were wearing black and white armor with gold trim, their chests were decorated with twin green gems, and their helmets had black spiked sides, and full facemasks showing only their bright red glowing eyes.

Sigma stood proudly, looking over the army he commanded, "Soon the war will be over!" he said loudly so that all Mavericks could hear, "The war will be over! Today one side will be destroyed and one side will be victorious! And it will be the Reploids standing victorious over the ashes of the Maverick Hunters and the pathetic Human Race!"

He then looked down soberly, "Up until today, we have flown the banner of the Maverick, the rebels. Today, we will no longer be known as Mavericks, and we will fly a new banner or rather an old banner; a banner that should have been flown a hundred years ago. Today, my Reploid brothers, we will be known as …" Sigma said, raising the new banner, it was blue and red with three letters in the center: 'Dr. W' "The Masters!"

* * *

"Three kings," Zero said from his seat at a table in the east tower of Maverick Hunter Headquarters.

"Full house," X replied, showing his hand.

"Glorious victory, Alpha Male," Wolfwing said, placing his hand down before gathering the cards from the three Hunters and shuffling them.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that," X sighed as the lupine Reploid began to deal the cards.

"Alright, what do you boys say about making this one more interesting?" Zero asked, pulling out his zenny.

"I am in," Wolfwing said, pulling out his.

"Imbroke," X said quickly, looking down as a blush covered his face.

"What?" Zero asked as Wolfwing began to snicker.

"I am broke," X whispered embarrassedly.

"X, how can you be broke? You've been saving your reward money since the first uprising," Zero blared, scratching his head in confusion, "Heck, you haven't bought a new pair of blue jeans in ten years!"

Zero then spotted X fiddling something in his hands, "What's that?" He asked, reaching for the object.

"No, it's nothing!" X cried jerking it away, but dropping the object.

Zero dove for it and caught it while standing on one knee. He smiled brightly as he opened the box. "X," Zero said, spinning the box around to where he could see it, "This is an engagement ring."

"Commanda X, Commanda 'Ero, Woofwing … uhh sorry te interrupt ye … but …" Redeemer said, running in but screeching to a halt upon seeing Zero on one knee and holding a ring box in front of a blushing X. "Do ye want me te break tha news te Ms. Alia?"

"What?" Zero said, looking at their position, "Ack!" he cried jumping back and throwing the ring box at X. "The ring isn't for X; it's for Alia!" Zero said, waving his hands before him.

"Aye, Commanda, but what of Ms. Iris?" Redeemer asked blinking at the Scarlet Hunter, "T'll break er 'eart."

"No, X is going to give it to Alia. I haven't got a thing to do with it!" Zero yelled, "Now what's wrong?"

"'Tis strange, sir," Redeemer said, shaking his head, "long range communications have bin dun fer a while, but just a few minutes ago, short range failed too."

"Alpha Male, Commander Zero, you should see this," Wolfwing said, pointing out towards the distant hill.

"Oh God," X gasped, standing up.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Zero yelled, pointing at the mass of black marching toward the Headquarters.

"Zero, get the 0 and 17th Units down on an intercept vector before they can get into the base; I'll go inform Signas." X said, already heading down the tower's stairs.

X stopped long enough to see the distant hill already covered with the soldiers, and still no end in sight. "This is bad, VERY bad!" X gasped, running into the main base and making a beeline toward the command center.

* * *

X shot into the large chamber and immediately ran toward the Grand Commander, "Signas, we've got trouble!"

Alia, who had just arrived at her station, spun around at the sound of X's voice, "X?" She asked, taken back of the look on X's face: a look of fear.

"X, what's wrong?" Signas asked nervously.

"We've got a large number of Mavericks marching on the base, NOW!" X gasped.

"How many?" Signas asked, preparing to hit the red alert alarm.

"I don't know, more than I've ever seen in ALL the uprisings!" X said, nervousness replacing what appeared to be fear. "How many Hunters are on base?"

"Three hundred seventy five," Signas said nervously.

"Not enough," X sighed, "Can we contact help from other bases and forts?"

"No, long range is completely disabled, and short range is down for the time being too," Signas stated, "We can't teleport out without the long range scanner, and until the short range is repaired, we can't teleport short range either, so you'll have to tough it with your basic armor until it's restored."

"Wonderful …" X said rolling his eyes, 'It'll be a miracle if any of us get out of here alive.'

"How long 'til at least short range com is back up?" Signas asked Alia, who was now at their side.

"I don't know; I don't even know why it isn't working," Alia said, nervousness obvious in her voice.

Signas almost jumped to the main control panel and slammed his fist on the alert button. "Everyone to their battle stations. X, I'll have every able Hunter including myself out there with you ASAP!"

Alia then turned to go to her station when X grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "X?" Alia asked, seeing a nervousness in X's green eyes that she had never seen before.

"Listen, Alia," X started, bringing a hand up to brush some of her long bangs out of her face, "I won't lie to you; this really doesn't look good."

"X…" Alia started, but X cut her off.

"Please, just hear me out. If we both make it through this, there's something very important I have to ask you, but until then there's just one thing I want you to know. No matter what happens …" X then brought her into the most passionate kiss he had ever given her, "I'll always love you, always."

"X …" Alia said, tears beginning to form.

"Sorry, but we've both got work to do," X said, the familiar confidence returning to his gaze, "I'll need you out there, so get that com system back up."

"Ok," Alia said barely above a whisper, "Please be careful."

"Will do," X said, giving her a wink with a thumbs-up. "Talk to you soon," X said before dashing out of the room as the emergency door sealed behind him.

"Please don't get hurt, X," Alia prayed before going to her station.

* * *

X dashed out toward the side of the base where the Mavericks were approaching. Most of the Hunter Units were already out and the remaining groups were coming out as he was. X spotted Zero and went to his side.

"Looking any better?" X asked, readying his arm cannon.

"Yes," Zero nodded, "actually."

"How many you think?" X asked as Wolfwing gathered the 17th and Redeemer gathered the 0 Specials.

"Hmm, not sure," Zero said, "I figure at least a thousand."

"That all?" X asked with a smirk, "You'd think Sigma would learn not to underestimate us."

"Aye," Redeemer said walking up beside them, "Some people are slew learners."

"Whatever the case," Wolfwing said, taking his place by X's side, "if we are to fall, we shall fall with honor!"

"Any words, Preacher?" Zero asked, looking towards Redeemer.

"Aye," Redeemer said lowering his head slightly, "'Yea, though I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death, I will fear no evil for thou art with me', and I carry a really, really big stick," He recited, spinning his staff around him, taking a fighting stance at the last part.

"This is truly a good day to die," Wolfwing announced proudly, receiving strange looks from X and Zero.

"Ok, then …" X said, looking at the approaching army. "What do you guys say about not letting them get any closer?"

Zero popped his neck and drew his Z-Saber, "Right behind you, X. Lets show them that this is our yard."

* * *

Alia continued to work at the computer, trying to find some way of getting audio and visual back.

"This is it; we're all going to be killed," Alia heard Iris panicking, "And believe me, I know from experience. It isn't any fun!"

That's all she'd done for the last five minutes, panic and cry, and Alia couldn't take much more.

"Iris!" Alia yelled standing from her station and gripping Iris' shoulders, "Pull it together!"

"Why should I?" Iris snapped, "Why are we even trying? We're dead already!"

"X and Zero won't let that happen," Alia said with complete faith in X and everyone else out their giving their all.

"Won't they?" Iris shot bitterly.

"Iris, do you not believe in Zero?" Alia asked, narrowing her eyes angrily, "Has he ever let you down?"

"Yes, he has," Iris hissed, her words dripping with contempt, "He killed the only family I had, left me for dead, and then he let Sigma …"

Alia couldn't believe what she was hearing; she had heard Zero's story, and he did kill Colonel, and left Iris, thinking she was dead, but it was obvious Iris didn't realize it had killed a part of him in the process. And her blindness made Alia angrier and angrier until she finally brought her palm hard across Iris' cheek.

Iris gasped in surprise and gripped her cheek, "Why you little … bleach-blonde bitch!" Iris growled, returning the favor.

Alia recoiled, holding her cheek while glaring at the now angry Iris, not sure what made her angrier: the slap or the cut down. Either way, she was pissed and slapped her even harder, sending Iris back a few steps.

By now all commotion in the Command Center had ceased, and all eyes were on the girls.

"What now, you spoiled slut?" Alia shot, surprising herself with her words. But didn't have time to muse, as Iris, with a cry of rage, tackled her to the floor.

* * *

Outside, the battle had begun, and the Hunters were holding back the Maverick horde, but not easily. It was all they could do to hold the front line, yet there were two pushing farther into the invading forces. The two Hunters, who have rightfully been called the Red and Blue Berserkers by the other Maverick Hunters, were, to no one's surprise, living up to that name.

Both their armors were badly damaged, but neither one was giving an inch. X jumped into the air and fired his arm cannon at some of the armored warriors. He hit the ground and before he could dodge, a Blackguard sent his beamsaber through X's shoulder, making the armor explode. X retaliated by firing multiple head shots from point blank range. The Maverick fell backwards and X looked down on the now uncovered face. It was bloody, but X easily recognized it.

"Zero!" X called, taking his hand away from his injured shoulder and firing at a few more Mavericks, "Does this guy remind you of anyone?"

Zero slashed a few Mavericks before he jumped to be back-to-back with X. "What is it … oh my god …" Zero gasped, looking down at the Maverick who looked exactly like him, only in different armor.

"So I take it they were cloned from me," Zero stated the obvious, looking around at the mass closing in on them. "Well, as pretty as they may be, there can only be one me!" He cried, diving toward a group slashing.

Zero swung his Z-Saber with deadly accuracy taking down six Blackguard clones with one swipe. "They just keep coming!" Zero cried as he felt a blast hit him in the back, pushing him to one knee, "Oh, that better not've hit my hair!"

I know," X replied blasting a Mav, grabbing his leg and slinging him into a mass of others, "The more we knock down, the more come at us!"

"Whatever knocked out short range com and porting has to be close," X yelled, firing a double charge blast. "Maybe we can take it down so I can at least get some heavier fire power!"

"Would that do it?" Zero asked, pointing toward Storm Eagle's battleship.

"I think so," X smirked, "Wolfwing, I need a ride if you can get over here!" he cried over the crowd.

Wolfwing, flapping his massive wings, flew over the crowd of Mavericks and landed at X's side, quartering two Mavericks with his massive claws, "You called, Alpha Male?"

"Think you can get me to that battleship up there?" X asked, pointing toward the ship.

"Hang on," The hybrid wolf/bird-type Reploid placed his claws under X's arms and the two rose into the air.

Meanwhile, Storm Eagle and Storm Owl sat at the controls of the medium sized battle cruiser, enjoying the show. Suddenly, with a thud, the two bird-type Mavericks looked up to see a smirking Blue Bomber beginning to glow. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" The brothers screamed, holding on to each other and watching X glow brighter and brighter, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO-" Their cries were cut short as X released two charged blasts that passed through the bridge before he back flipped off the ship as it exploded.

Wolfwing easily caught the Cerulean Crusader, and the two watched the battleship crash and take out a good number of the horde. "Now let's see if it worked," X said, touching the side of his helmet, "Commander X to Hunter Command, please respond."

Back inside the Command Center, no one really knew how to deal with or even think about what was going on with Alia and Iris. They both were punching, kicking, clawing, biting, pulling hair, head butting, and a variety of moves that would put most professional wrestlers to shame.

"What the …" Naomi said from her communications station, "short range communications back up!"

Alia's eyes lit up and she tried to get away from Iris, but a right cross to her jaw brought her back into the fight. Alia knew X needed her, so she had to settle this quick. She punched Iris in the ribs, and placed in a headlock. Alia wasn't the strongest of Reploids, but her training as Maverick Hunter gave her a very good edge.

"Iris, we don't have time for this!" Alia said as Iris struggled to escape her vise grip.

"Let me go!" Iris screamed, kicking and struggling.

"No, Iris, not until you get it straight," Alia growled, "I want you to know something; when you and your brother died, a part of Zero died with you. He cut himself off from everyone, even X, and unless you want to know exactly how he felt, I think we need to put this aside and be there for the guys. And if you still want to fight after X and the others stop this army, fine, I'll gladly kick your ass 'til it's a brand new shape. But right now, X needs me and Zero needs you, so let's get to work. NOW!"

Iris stopped struggling, and without another word the two girls got up and went to their stations.

"Commander X to Hunter Command, please respond," Alia heard over her headset.

"X, Hunter Command here," Alia replied, "What's your situation?"

"To say it was bad would be an understatement," X said, dodging an attack and returning fire.

"You wanted to give the Archangel a test run today," X said, punching an attacking Maverick. "This is as good a time as any."

"X, no!" Alia said, fear evident in her voice, "We haven't even done any tests on it yet. It's too dangerous!"

"Alia, I didn't have a chance to properly test most of my other armors." X said, turning and firing at a group, "It's now or never … AH!" X said, crying out as a blast hit him in the back.

"X!" Alia cried, fear gripping her, "X, please respond!"

"I'm ok, Alia," X returned, though sounding as if he was in pain, "I'm going to summon the Archangel now; it's our only shot."

Alia gulped and looked back at Douglas, who looked as unsure as she did. Something wasn't right; something felt wrong about using this armor in this situation. But they honored X's wishes and in the Armory, robotic arms maneuvered the pieces of the Archangel armor set in the center of the massive room as the teleportation system came on line.

"Archangel Armor ready." Alia gulped, closing her eyes as the armor teleported to X.

X looked around him and saw Mavericks surround him. "Now or never … Archangel Armor," he said as the Mavericks fired on him.

"X!" Zero cried, looking as the smoke boiled up from where X was standing.

Back in the command center, Alia watched the monitors fearfully when Douglas spoke up. "Alia, did you install a power amplifier to the Archangel?"

"Uh, no," Alia said, giving him a puzzled look, "Why?"

"The scan shows X's power readings sky rocketing," Douglas said, "It's already off the scale!"

Back on the field, the battle had stopped and all eyes were on the glow coming through the smoke.

Once the smoke let up, on the ground was what appeared like a white cocoon. Slowly, it opened into wide, angelic wings, revealing X in sparkling, dark blue armor. With a strong flap, the Blue Angel started to float in the air, supported by the four majestic wings. Slowly, he looked up with almost glowing gold eyes and looked around the battlefield.

"Oh my God …" Zero and Signas gasped in unison, both wide eyed.

X narrowed his eyes, and in a mechanical, emotionless voice, he finally spoke, "Enemies targeted."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

C. Cowboy: Howdy, I'd like to start out by dedicating this chapter to the seven astronauts who lost their lives on the Columbia this past Saturday. A lot of things happen in this chapter so pay attention . Be warned though, it gets a bit violent in some parts, so read at your own risk. And excuse any spelling or grammar errors; my beta reader is on a trip so I flew this one solo. When he gets back I'll probably repost a beta read version of this chapter, annnnnyway, one last note, remember not everything is as it seems, now read and review!

Chapter 5: Their Darkest Hour

"Enemies targeted," X said in an emotionless voice.

Before anyone could react, he crossed his arms and drew two beam sabers from hidden compartments in his shoulder guards. His golden eyes narrowed as the rear two wings opened up to reveal powerful dash rockets, and, with a blaze from the wing and boot jets, he shot into the mass, slicing at least twenty Blackguard in half.

In one fluid motion, he threw a blade, which passed through a Maverick's chest. He then grabbed that very Maverick by the head and fired shoulder and helmet cannons on the defenseless Reploid's already irreparable body.

The Blue Angel then shot into the air, giving off a bright purple glow. He stopped a good forty feet in the air before turning back toward the ground and releasing not two, but six charged blasts towards not only the Mavericks but also the Maverick Hunters locked in combat with them.

He then landed between the Mavericks and the base and began to glow once again. The glow went from light to dark blue to purple to a golden-yellow. X's golden eyes narrowed and an evil smirk appeared on his lips as his longer wings folded forward, both pointing directly toward the enemies. Slowly, the gem in X's chest began to glow gold as well, and blue and purple sparks ran between the two massive wings.

Then, in a flash of blinding light, a massive blast shot out from between the wings, incinerating everything in its path, the Blackguard Mavericks, plant life, the large hills to the Maverick's back, everything for a mile and a half was atomized.

"Holy …" Signas gawked, staring at the flat, charred ground that was moments ago a number of large, green hills.

"What … glorious power …" Wolfwing forced out, in the same shock as every other Hunter outside the base.

"Searching for enemy target," X said in a plain, emotionless voice as he looked over his shoulder at Zero. "Target locked."

X then opened up the dash wings and flew toward Zero at full speed. Before he had time to react, X had Zero down, shoving his back along the ground a good five yards before they stopped. X placed all his weight on the shocked Crimson Hunter and brought his hands tight around his throat.

"X … what are you doing?" Zero choked out as X squeezed tighter and tighter.

"I'm going to enjoy watching your head tumble off, Wily Spawn," X spat in a voice nothing like his own.

"X … w-what are … you talking … about …" Zero gasped, struggling to get X's hands off his neck, "It's … me … Zero … remember? You … you're my best friend … you … gotta remember …"

"Oh, I remember you alright, Zero," X smirked, "I know all about you, and I also know you were made to destroy me. So I'm going to destroy you before you get to me. Law of the jungle ya know."

"X!" Alia's voice ran over his radio, "X, stop it! What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I was made for," X retorted, squeezing tighter 'til droplets of red coolant began to run down his fingers.

"X, you weren't made to be a killer!" Alia reasoned, "Look at what you're doing. Zero's your best friend, your brother; the X I love wouldn't do this, not to his brother. "This isn't like you, fight it, X!" Alia begged, her voice breaking, obviously in tears at the time, "Don't let it control you, fight, X, please, fight."

X's distorted, angry face began to relax and his eyes seemed blink away the gold and return to the familiar emerald green, "Z-Zero?" He asked releasing his grip, "W-what happened? Where are we?" He then set back, "I had the dream again," X said, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, "Dreamed I slaughtered an army and then tried to …" X said before his eyes widened as they noticed his own hands covered in red coolant, "Oh God …" 

X tried to stand, but in his nervousness, he stumbled backwards, turned his head toward the hills that moments ago were covered with Blackguard Maverick troops, and dropped to his knees. "I did this …" X choked out, his eyes wide with shock and angst, staring at the level ground. "Oh God … I did this …"

"X, calm down," Alia said softly over the radio, "It was our fault; we didn't know the armor would have that effect on you. I'm so sorry."

"G-get it off me …" X begged, "just … get it off me … now!"

"X …" Alia said softly, almost sounding as if she was afraid to say what she was trying to get out. "There is a problem with the magnetic locks, we …uh … can't teleport it back."

"W-what?" X asked, beginning to panic. He began to pull at the armor, trying to get it off, but no matter how hard he tugged, it remained. After several minutes, he finally gave up and sat on the ground, leaning forward, the only thing holding him off the ground were his hands and knees. He looked back toward Zero and, though he was back on his feet, whether it was X's imagination or not, he could plainly see fear in Zero's eyes.

* * *

Inside the Command Center, Alia was struggling with a difficult choice. The part of her that made her the best spotter in the history of Maverick Hunters, her head, told her to stay put at her station. While the other part of her, her heart, was being torn apart watching the man she loved sit trembling in shock over something she herself had helped cause. And she wanted nothing more than to run to his side and hold him.

"Oh God …" She heard X choke out, "What have I done?"

"X, please," Alia whispered, "That wasn't you. Stop beating yourself up."

"Oh God …" X repeated, obviously not paying a bit of attention to her.

That was all she could take; Alia stood up quickly and started to leave, "That's it. I'm going down there."

Before she could even make it to the door, an alarm went off. "We've got … multiple beam-ins." Naomi said from her station.

Alia quickly returned to her station, "How many?"

"T-Too many …" Naomi stuttered staring at the screen.

* * *

"X?" Zero asked, walking toward his friend, who just moments ago tried to tear his head off, "You ok?"

"D-Do I look ok, Zero?" X asked, not looking up. "I … I'm so sorry … I … I don't know what got into me … I'm sorry …"

"X, calm down," Zero said, patting his back, "It wasn't … what in Light's name …"

Zero stood up, his eyes growing wide as black energy pillars filled the sky, blacking out the sun.

Zero drew his saber and stepped protectively before his friend, feeling sick at the sight of even more Blackguard clones than in the first attack. Then who appeared to be the Maverick's leader stepped up stopping just a few yards from Zero.

The warrior stood a good seven feet, clad in black and silver armor. On his large shoulder guard was a large, blue 'W', and his face was covered in a large faceplate attached straight to his large, menacing helmet.

"You don't want to harm me, do you, Zero?" the warrior said in a voice that was strikingly familiar to the Crimson Hunter, "Do you, my masterpiece?"

Zero back stepped slowly as a stinging pain began to grow in his head and grew more and more painful by the second. Zero finally dropped to his knees letting out a bone-chilling cry as he gripped his head painfully.

"Z-Zero?" X asked as his best friend fell to his side with his eyes rolled back in his head.

"And here I thought he was my greatest creation," The leader said with an evil chuckle. "I'll just have to bring him home and work out the bugs."

"I won't let you hurt him," X said, standing between Zero and the army.

"What have we here?" the overlord chuckled, "Some clown who thinks he's Megaman. I originally wanted to destroy you with my own hands, but now that I see you are nowhere near the challenge the REAL Megaman was …" He then turned his back and started to walk away, "Destroy him and bring me Zero."

Before X could do anything, a barrage of blasts hit his armor that sent him flying backwards. He skidded along the ground before he finally stopped himself.

X got back to his feet and fired a few shots, but was blasted by another round, sending him stumbling along the ground even more.

X stole a glance around and saw the other hunters fairing about the same. He activated his dash wings, shot toward Zero's still limp body, and punched a Blackguard about to pick him up. "Stop it …" X said to himself, shaking his head and fighting off the urge to let the armor take over again, "Leave me alone."

X made it to Zero's side and gently picked him up, "You ok, buddy?" X asked, but didn't get any response.

"Hang on, Zero," X said, looking around the battlefield. He finally spotted who he was looking for and took to the air toward him.

"X, Zero," Signas said as X landed beside him, "Is he …"

"I don't know …" X said, looking down at his unconscious and then at the chaos around them, "I think it would be a good time to retreat," X sighed sadly.

"I think you're right," Signas nodded, "I'll take him, and have 14th through 16th Units cover the shuttles, injured and nonessential personal evacuated or teleported to the shuttles first, then the command crew and combat hunters, then finally 17th and 0 Special Units hold off the main force then teleported last. Think you guys can handle waiting to go last?"

X nodded, "Good luck, Signas."

"Same to you, X, and make it through," Signas ordered, taking Zero from him, "Alia will kill me if you don't."

"Will do, now get the evac started." X said as He covered Signas' retreat into the headquarters.

* * *

Signas carried Zero all the way to the command center and barged in like a wild animal, "We're evacuating the base on the shuttle crafts, start off with-" he started, but was cut off by Iris's bone chilling cry.

"ZERO!" She cried, running up to the commander.

"He's ok," Signas said to her, "Just unconscious. Douglas, take Iris and Zero to the cruisers. Alia, beam all nonessential personnel, the injured, and X's armor sets straight to the _Metropolis_. Then start beaming the units to the cruisers. Once the _Metropolis_ is full, start beaming the remaining force to the _Columbia II_ and the _Rockman_. I want Units 14 through 16 to cover the ships while the 17th and 0 Specials hold off the main attack force. Send them when the others are loaded, is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Alia said hitting a few buttons to begin beaming all civilians and injured hunters to the _Metropolis_.

"Ok, let's get going, Iris," Douglas said, struggling to hold Zero's limp form, "We got a ship to catch."

Iris barely nodded, not taking her eyes off Zero. The two left the busy command center quickly.

"Ok, that's all the injured, sir," Alia said, locking on to the personnel.

"Ok, send the nonessentials," Signas ordered, "That includes the spotters, I'll handle communications."

"Yes sir," Alia said and a couple of seconds later, everyone in the command center disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Signas and Alia alone.

"Alia, go to the _Metropolis_," Signas ordered, standing at Alia's side.

"No," Alia said firmly, "I'm not leaving without X."

"But …" Signas protested.

"I am not leaving without X," Alia said just as firm if not firmer than before.

Signas sighed and patted her shoulder. "I expected as much; ok, let's start sending the Hunters so we can get out of here."

* * *

Outside, the fight wasn't fairing to well for the Hunters. X was still holding himself back so much that if it weren't for the heavy armor of the Archangel set, he would have been blown to bits some time ago.

X sighed when he saw Hunters beginning to vanish in energy pillars. 'This is going to be fun,' X thought as he fired a few shots over some Mavericks' heads.

The battle raged 'til the _Metropolis_ and the _Columbia II_ were long gone, and all that remained was the _Rockman_ and the 17th and 0 Units. "Why haven't we been teleported yet?" X complained as a Blackguard blasted him from behind. X caught himself on his hands and knees. "Guess this is it then …" X sighed as he saw a Maverick about to bring his beamsaber down across his neck.

"You give up too easy, Kid," A voice shot, as a charged blast tore the Blackguard apart. X looked up and spotted a Reploid he had never seen before, he was relatively short at four and a half feet tall, and was wearing red and gray armor. His helmet had a black visor that hid much of his face, and wore a long, yellow scarf and a large Spartan-like shield on his right arm. "Keh, you call yourself a Megaman," he scoffed, "Iceman was tougher acting than you."

"Who?" X asked, getting back to his feet, "And who are you?"

"Keh, thought you were supposed to be a history buff," the stranger said, bringing his arm cannon to his shoulder to blast the head off of the Maverick about to attack him from behind, and doing this without looking away from X. "Look, Sigma is in your base and is already on his way to the command center. Unless you want that pretty blonde of yours to get hurt, I suggest you get over your damn self and act like a Megaman."

"Sigma's in the base?" X asked, turning toward the Headquarters, "How do you … where?" He asked, looking back only to find the stranger had disappeared in thin air. "Alia …" X eyes widened when the stranger's words were finally processed, "Alia, come in," X said, touching the side of his helmet, "Blast! It's being blocked again. SEVENTEENTH UNIT, ZERO UNIT, FALL BACK TO THE _ROCKMAN_! FALL BACK TO THE _ROCKMAN_!" He ordered as he dashed toward the entrance of the base.

X made his way through the empty halls, and the thought began to form that this could be a trick, and the stranger could be a Maverick. But X wasn't going to risk Alia, and why would he lie about something like that. X shot into the command center and found Signas held by four Blackguards, which X took out with extreme accuracy. "I suggest you calm yourself, old friend," A voice said from the shadows of the damaged command center.

"Sigma …" X growled, turning around, but upon spotting his archrival, his anger turned to pure fear.

Sigma was holding out in front of him a very frightened looking Alia. "Let her go, you son of a bitch."

"Such language in front of a lady, X, it's so unbecoming of a hero of your stature," Sigma smirked, "And to call yourself such a thing."

X simply growled before the Overlord of the Mavericks began to speak again, "Ah, I must say it is a pleasure to meet the famous Alia. I see what I have heard of you is correct, my dear. You are a beautiful masterpiece of our race, and if you are half as intelligent as you are beautiful, I can understand why X has been such a problem as of late." He said, running his forefinger along her cheek, but jerking back when she snapped at it, "Ah, I see why X likes you. You are a feisty one."

"If you hurt her …" X growled, his eyes starting to regain that yellowish gold tint.

"You'll do nothing," Sigma shot. "You've grown weak, X, depending on your armors for power, and your lover for intelligence. Without them, you are nothing."

X narrowed his eyes as Sigma gave Alia's neck a tighter squeeze, "You know how to kill a snake, X? Simple really, you just crush its head."

Just then a Blackguard shot in and X turned his back on Sigma to attack the intruder. Sigma forcefully shoved Alia to the floor, pulled the handgun, and aimed it at X's back. X quickly defeated the Maverick, turned around, and gasped as he looked down the barrel of the gun. X only had enough time to bring his arms up to shield his body as Sigma pulled the trigger. X closed his eyes tight as he heard the gun go off, and waited for the pain. He did in fact hear the dart fly through the air and the sound of it breaking through armor and synthetic skin, but the Second Blue Bomber felt no pain whatsoever.

X opened his eyes and they suddenly widened as his insides did somersaults. Before him stood Alia, her arms outstretched protectively. "A-Alia?" X choked out as Alia dropped to her knees and then slumped back into his waiting arms. "Alia, talk to me …" X begged as she lay in his arms, "Alia, please, don't do this …"

"X …" She whispered hoarsely as she looked up weakly into his eyes, "A-are … you ... alright?" She forced out.

"Alia … I … I … that was so stupid …" X scolded weakly as tears formed in his eyes, "How could you be so reckless … so … so careless … Alia …"

"I … I guess ... I guess I've just … been around you a little too long …" Alia whispered, a weak smile on her face.

"Hang on," X ordered, "Don't you even think about leaving me …"

Alia's eyes then slowly closed and she went limp in his arms, "Alia?" X asked, giving her a little shake, "Alia, wake up! Don't do this!"

"She's still alive, barely," Signas said, "We need to get her to a medic."

Then laughter filled the room, and X realized Sigma was still there. "So sweet, the slut sacrificing herself for her hero, how poetic."

"No more …" X whispered as he closed his eyes and laid her down on the floor.

"Fear not, X," Sigma chuckled, "She won't die yet, the special virus in that dart will make her die very slowly and very painfully. I'm sure she will suffer; won't it be fun for the both of you.? For her, when she is forced to feel all her systems crash slowly, and for you, knowing you can do nothing to save the one you love."

"No more …" X said, opening his eyes, which were now bright gold, which Sigma was too far into his laughter to notice.

"Admit it, X, I've won," Sigma said with a broad smile, "I want to hear you say-" Sigma was cut off as a massive charged blast forced him through six steel walls.

"W-what?" Sigma gawked as he pulled himself back to his feet and looked up when he heard what sounded like a wild animal. He tried to back away when he saw X dashing at him at full speed. He hit Sigma had in the face, sending him recoiling back. Sigma pulled his beamsaber, but X caught him by the hand.

"No more," X said, his face contorted with anger and, even though his hand was much smaller than Sigma's, he crushed Sigma's hand completely in his monstrous grip.

Sigma tried to punch X in the face, but the Blue Angel of Death caught his other fist. "Alia was the last," X growled, "No one else will hurt because of you."

Sigma's eyes widened in fear for the first time as X brought his foot to his chest and removed his arms from his body. Sigma started to cry out in pain when X used his own beamsaber to stab him though the chest. "No one else will die because of you," X shot as he stabbed the Maverick again. X threw the saber away and started to punch at his archenemy so hard that Sigma's armor and synthetic skin flew at every punch.

"M-mercy …" Sigma begged, his body now broken and beaten, only to meet a massive uppercut that sent him up several levels through the reinforced ceiling. X flew up to after him and dragged him to the roof. "I'm going to stop you," X growled, "It may not be for good, but you will fear me, and know that if you show yourself again, this is what will happen."

X picked up the broken Maverick by the collar, and kicking him in the knee, broke off the leg from the knee down. "M-mercy…please…" Sigma begged as X brought him over his head. "Now I'll break you," X said, his angry voice going icy and emotionless.

X then brought Sigma down hard over his knee so that he bent at the small of his back across X's leg. X smiled as he heard Sigma cry out in severe pain. "Now Alia isn't the only one to suffer," X said, his golden eyes looking down at the defeated Sigma in his arms. "You've won the battle here, Sigma, but … you will never defeat me. If Alia dies, resurrecting would not be wise." X growled at him, picking him back up over his head and walking toward the edge of the building.

"W-What … what are you going to do?" Sigma asked weakly.

"Can you fly?" X asked emotionlessly.

"What?" Sigma asked as X uncerimoniously threw him off the edge of the fifteen-story building, and watched as his body tumbled to the ground. X then turned and walked back toward the base, into the command center and gazed emotionlessly around before spotting Signas still with Alia on the floor. The sight brought sadness back to the Cerulean Hunter's face and his eyes reverted back to their natural green. "Alia!" X gasped, dropping at her side. "Signas … what happened to Sigma?" X asked, looking around the room.

"You … you mean you don't remember?" Signas asked in shock at the confused X.

"All I remember is holding her, and listening to Sigma shooting his mouth off …" He said, looking down at her and brushing a strand of hair from her face, "please tell me she's going to be ok …"

An alarm sounded, breaking Signas and X out of their daze, "Mavericks are in the base. Damn, they're already between the command center and the launch pad!" Signas barked, "If they get to the main computer, they'll have access to the Hunter Satellite Defense System. X, can you fly Alia out of here with your armor?"

X nodded, "But what about you, Signas?"

"All our people are loaded onto the _Rockman_; I've just launched it; you and Alia go on," The Grand Commander said, "I'm going to set the self-destruct system, and … I … I'll be right behind you."

"But the launch pad's been cut off, how are you going to get to a ship?" X asked.

"Don't ask questions; Alia needs medical assistance. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine, now GO!" Signas ordered, pointing toward the large hole in the wall, "X, go NOW, please …"

"Ok, hurry up, Signas; I'll meet you at the rendezvous point," X said, taking Alia into his arms. "Be careful," X said as he turned and fired his jets and shot out through the hole.

Once Signas was sure X was out of earshot, he walked over to his control panel. "I can't risk the Mavericks finding a way to stop this. I'll give X one minute to get clear." Signas typed in a few commands that sealed the entrance to the command center. Then a part of the console opened revealing a keyhole. He pulled off a necklace, which held a gold key. "Guess this is it. Thirty seconds." He said as the reinforced doors began to buckle as the Mavericks tried to bust in. Signas waited a few more seconds and as the doors came open he slid the key into the keyhole. He fired his arm cannon at the Mavericks, but ended up being shot seven or eight times himself; he dropped to his knees, but keep his hand on the key. "I'm leaving the Hunters in your capable hands, X," Signas gasped as he saw more Mavericks entering. "Lead them to victory," Signas prayed as he turned the key causing the base to tremble, "Goodbye, my friends." A moment later, a bright flash blinded all in the command center, and then all was dark.

X held Alia tight as he flew along side the _Rockman_. Suddenly, he felt a strong wind behind him, and he turned to see a massive flash. "Signas? SIGNAS!" X cried as new tears formed. He floated there with his heart dropping to his knees at the sight of the mushroom cloud rising from where the proud Maverick Hunter Headquarters once stood watch over the world. "Signas …" X sighed sadly.

X looked down at the unconscious love of his life laying in his arms and also at his armor. All the armor he had received had been powerful, but he now questioned why? Why did Dr. Light give him the ability to think, feel, and make his own decisions and then create this nightmarish armor that overrode that very part of him?

X couldn't be bothered by that now; how many hunters had died today? How many died at his own uncontrolled hand? And what had that monster done to Alia, which was intended for him? And who was that other Maverick, who seemed to know him and his predecessor, the original Megaman? "Not now," X said, shaking off his thoughts, "Alia needs help now; I'll figure out what's going on later." X then shot off toward the horizon, knowing that nothing would ever be the same again.

To Be Continued …


	6. Chapter 6

C. Cowboy: Hey, thanks everyone for reading this; I really appreciate any and all reviews that I get. I'd like to say first off, as you read this, remember not everything is as it appears. And it's always darkest before the dawn, and sorry Tfrid Queen, I'm afraid Signas is gone, sorry. Not many Reploids can survive a nuclear explosion. Anyway, on with the story, read and review!

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Arizona Beach Military Base, Arizona Beach

Two hours later …

"There," Douglas said as he pried the last piece of the Archangel Armor off the grateful Blue Bomber. "I'm really sorry that happened, X." Douglas apologized.

"Wasn't your fault, Douglas," X said, placing on his basic X-Armor. X then scowled at the Archangel set, "I … never want to wear that again."

"How is she?" Douglas asked, changing the subject.

X went deathly quiet before finally speaking up. "The Techs are checking to see what it was in that dart. They should have finished by now."

"Well then," Douglas said, nodding, "what are you standing around here with me for?"

* * *

X made his way to the med lab of the base and slowly walked toward Alia's room. He stopped for a moment to and peeked through the window of Zero's room. He was still unconscious, and Iris had yet to leave his side. 'I'll give them some time alone,' X thought, moving on toward Alia's room. 

X sat down in a chair outside of the room and patiently awaited the Tech's report. He didn't have to wait long.

"Commander X?" the human Tech said, walking out of the room with an unreadable expression.

"Yes," X said, standing up, "is she ok?"

"Lt. Alia has received … a strange virus," the Tech informed, making the color leave X's face.

"T-The virus?" X asked, a knot forming in his throat.

"No, this is nothing like the Maverick Virus," the Tech sighed. "This one is different from anything I've ever seen; it's slowly shutting down all her systems one by one, but locking her artificial nervous system on."

"Can … can you do anything for her?" X asked hopefully.

"With further study, we might be able to do something, but …" the tech sighed, looking away from the Hunter, "It'll be well too late before we can formulate a proper anti-virus."

X sat back down roughly, feeling suddenly sick. "Can … can I see her?" X finally asked, shaking off the shock.

"Go on in," the Tech said sadly, "I'm terribly sorry, Commander."

The Second Blue Bomber simply nodded and headed into the room.

X slowly walked in and across the room. Alia looked up slowly and gave him a weak smile, "Hey."

"Hey," X replied unsurely, "How are you feeling?"

"I little sore," Alia sighed, slowly sitting up. "Are you ok?"

"Great," X said flatly, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"So …" Alia started, "the Tech didn't tell me much. What's the verdict?"

X looked taken aback before obviously forcing a smile, "You… you're going to be fine, not a thing wrong with you. It was just a tranquilizer dart, that's all."

"Liar," Alia smiled sadly.

X couldn't even look at her, but couldn't help turning back when he heard sniffling.

"How long have I got?" Alia asked, obviously fighting back tears.

"We … we don't know …" X got out, watching her struggle with her emotions. He couldn't help but feel his heart break apart as the strongest person he ever met sat slowly breaking apart emotionally.

"Oh …" was all she said as she stared at her lap and the two fell into silence. "X?"

"Yeah?" X replied, looking up into her sad eyes.

"I … I'm scared …" she whispered, looking back down.

X leaned over and pulled her into an embrace. "Don't give up, Ally," X whispered as he held her tight, "We'll figure a way to stop this, I promise."

X held her for several hours before he finally laid her now sleeping form back down in her bed and snuck out of the room. If he could have his way, he wouldn't leave her side, but with Signas gone, X was Grand Commander of the Maverick Hunters, and he had a lot of planning to do. And as brave as X was, he didn't have the courage to sit idly by and watch Alia die.

X then decided to check in on Zero. He slowly walked into this best friend's room and placed a hand on Iris' shoulder, who was sitting at his bedside. "How is he?"

"Don't know … they don't even know why he isn't awake …" Iris said weakly.

"Are you ok?" X asked, concern on his face.

"X … Alia said … she said that Zero … he … how did he take it when me and my brother … died?" Iris asked, looking up at X with sad eyes.

X blinked with confusion, not sure what to say to that. "He … he was really upset, in fact I don't think he ever got over how much it hurt him to lose you and your brother," X said softly, hoping not to upset her.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Iris asked, taking Zero's hand in her own. "Alia tried to tell me … I didn't believe her …" Iris whimpered, "I saw the way he was acting, like he didn't care when he killed my brother and me … I didn't believe he really cared; I didn't believe in him …"

"Iris, listen to me," X ordered, "Zero's crazy about you, always has been. When you came back, I don't think I'd seen him happier."

"I guess …"

"If you people are going to talk so loud, go outside and yak. Some people are trying to sleep in here." Zero mumbled, barely opening one eye to glare at the two dumbstruck Reploids.

"ZERO!" the two cried happily. Iris stood up, and X shot around to the other side of his bed.

"Good God," Zero sighed, "what the heck are your problems?"

"You had us scared to death, Bro!" X sighed, "I don't want to lose anyone else, so don't do anything stupid like this again!"

Zero narrowed his eyes, "Anyone else? THE FIGHT!" Zero then shot up to a sitting position, "What happened? Where are we; this isn't HQ."

"The base was … destroyed Zero," X sighed, looking down. "One hundred fifty six hunters were killed and or injured, haven't split the list yet … and we lost Signas and … Alia is … dying …"

"What?" Zero and Iris gawked.

"I … I knew about Signas but … Alia …" Iris whispered in disbelief. "Oh, X, I'm so sorry."

"She's not out of the ballgame yet," X said, forcing a smile, "She's a fighter."

X then turned toward the door, "I'll leave you two alone; if anyone asks for me I'm taking a walk and I have my com on."

Zero and Iris nodded and X exited the room.

'Don't you dare give up on me now, Alia …' X thought, bringing the ring he bought for her out of its compartment. "What the …" he gawked, looking up and seeing someone down the hall staring at him, "it's him. DOC!" the old man merely gazed at him with a disappointed look on his face before turning and going down a hall as X shot after him.

"I know it's him," X whispered to himself, "that's the guywho fixed me in the mines!" X looked and saw him cut down another hallway, but kept on his tail. 'Man, how can a old man move that fast?'

He followed him down several hallways 'til he finallyheard a large metal door slam. X, not paying attentionto where he was,was shot in after him. "Doc, you in here?" he asked, looking around, butseeing only his stored armor sets.

"Hey, Blue Boy, over here!" X heard a voice call, sounding a lot like his own. X followed it around the aisles of pods 'til he pinpointed the source of the sound: the Archangel's pod.

"What? I must be losing it …" X sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "If Zero saw me now …"

"If you only knew, X,"came a voice frominside the pod,causing X to look and see his reflection glaring back with evil, yellow eyes. "Glad to finally meet you face to face, roomy!"

"What the …" X gasped as his reflection start to laugh.

"Why are you still fighting?" his reflection asked, "We both enjoyed turning the Blackguard into sushi, so why are you still supressing me?"

"What?" X asked, narrowing his eyes while mentally questioning his sanity.

"After I fought off all those bad guys, then made Siggy pay for hurting your little bed bunny," the reflection chuckled, "I thought you'd be more open to me."

"W-What are you?" X asked, confusion running through his mind.

"I'm you," the reflection said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "More or less, I'mwhat you're supposed to be. All that about you being built to be peaceful and to think and feel and become the best thing since humans made fire is bullshit. Why are you peaceful if you were built with a arm cannon and the ability to take the power of those you kill?"

"Tha-that's not true!" X exclaimed, not able to look at the reflection.

"Isn't it?" the reflection mused, "How was it that we were able to kill several thousands of Mavericks with one attack, plus those so-called hunters who didn't get out of the way? Face it, X, you are a perfectly constructed killing machine, nothing more, nothing less. Mercy and love are nothing but viruses, which I can remedy if you let me out."

"No!" X cried, hammering his fist into the solid glass.

"X, admit it," the reflection smirked, "You're a monster, a killer, and a murderer. You don't just kill Mavericks, you know; if you had only let me do what you were built to do … your girlfriend wouldn't be dying now."

X clenched his teeth as the words echoed in his mind before he placed both hands firmly to the side of the capsule. Then with a cry of rage, he lifted the Archangel capsule and hurled it into the Aqua-Paladin, Force, and Icarus armor capsules. He then fired his dash jets and shot into the Paladin armor, punching through the glass and the armor's chest plate, and then throwing it out onto the floor. X quickly turned around and shot charged blasts into Blade and Shadow armors' capsules before dropping to his knees, fighting back his sobs of sadness and anger.

"X, are you alright?" a voice came from the entrance.

"No … No, I'm not, Douglas …" X sighed, not looking up.

"What's wrong?" Douglas said walking in, carefully stepping over the wreckage of the Shadow armor's capsule.

"X is the first of a new generation of robots, which contain an innovative new feature - the ability to think, feel and make their own decisions. However, this ability could be very dangerous. If X were to break the first rule of robotics, "A robot must never harm a human being", the results would be disastrous, and I fear that no force on Earth could stop him. Approximatelythirty years will be required before we can safely confirm his reliability. Unfortunately, I will not live to see that day, nor do I have anyone to carry on my work. Therefore, I have decided to seal him in this capsule, which will test his internal systems until his reliability has been confirmed. Please do not disturb the capsule until that time. X possesses great risks as well as great possibilities. I can only hope for the best. - T. Light, September 18, 20XX" X quoted emotionlessly.

"What?" Douglas asked confusedly.

"I never understood what he meant by great risks," X sighed sadly. "I do now … I lost it. And when I did, it cost both Signas and … Alia theirlife."

"X … that wasn't your fault …" Douglas sighed.

"Wasn't it?" X whispered, looking up at his friend.

"X, why don't you just go take a walk," Douglas advised, looking over the wreckage of armor capsules, "I'll start repairing the armors."

"Ok," X sighed after a moment of thought, "Sorry." He said, walking out of the room andkicking the helmet of the Blade Armor out of his path.

X walked outside the base and into the town surrounding the outpost.It was the same town he and Alia spent a few days inearlier, and he almost expected her to be walking at his side. As if his mood needed lightening up, he spotted the newspapers' headlines, most saying 'MEGAMAN X DEFEATED' or 'BLUE BOMBER BUMBLES'.

"Hey, look!" X heard voices behind him, "There's the loser!" X looked and spotted a small mob making its way toward him.

"You hunk of junk! You weren't built to run from Sigma; you were built to destroy him! What's your problem?" A woman cried, throwing a tomato at him. X simply stood there and let the people bombard him with rotten vegetables and eggs and their various curses, which, at this time, X agreed with. In his mind, hehad failed these people; he had failed Songbird and the 17th; hehad failed Signas, and hehad failed Alia.

After a few minutes of the constant attack, a loud horn sounded and the crowd scattered as a 2159 model Corvette pulled up right next to the depressed Hunter. Quickly Jean, the mother of the child X rescued from the fire days before, jumped out and ran to the filthy Cerulean Hunter. "Oh, sweetie, come on and get in. I'll take you home and get you cleaned up," She ordered as she pulled X toward the passenger side of the car.

X nodded a thank you to the middle-aged woman and then looked at the baby cooing at him from the child seat in the back. "Are you alright, Megaman?" she asked, looked him over for any bodily damage.

"I … I've been better," X confessed, looking down at his lap.

"We have atwenty minute drive to our other beach house, so start talking," Jean ordered.

"OTHER beach house?" X asked confusedly.

"Explain later," Jean cut himoff, "you talk now."

X told her everything that hadhappened the last few days. He looked up as he finished and saw that they were pulling up to a fairly large, beachfront home. "Alia, that was the girl Reploid with you that day you saved my little Andy?" Jean asked as X stared in awe at the beautiful homewhen her question sunk in.

"Yeah, that's her," X sighed sadly, looking down at his feet sadly as they got out.

"And there isn't anything they can do for her?" Jean asked.

X just shook his head sadly.

"At least you told each other how you feel," Jean said sympathetically, "Don't blame yourself for what happened. I know she doesn't. Just be there for her when she needs you and stay by her side as long as you can."

"I guess you're right," X sighed, "I just really don't want to lose her."

"Don't lose hope yet," She said, leading him into the house, "Something might come up. Now I don't think you want to go back to her smelling like bad V8 juice."

A few moments later, X had changed out of his armor and was inthe pair of pants and a T-shirt thathe wore under it. He sat there on the couch when Jean came in with an unhappy Andrea crying loudly andtrying every way she could to get away from the bottle in her mother's hand.

"Megaman, dear, would you care to try your luck with her while I clean your armor?" Jean asked, handing the infant to the Cerulean Crusader. And as soon as she got into X's arms, Andrea calmed down and took the bottle. "Wow … you're good …" Jean gawked.

"It's a shame you Reploids can't have children," Jean sighed, watching X so delicately handle the precious little one in his arms."I get the feeling you'd be an excellent father."

"About her father …" X started, not taking his eyes off the beautiful, little baby with shimmering, red fuzz on the top of her head, "Wouldn't he be upset if he knew I was here?"

"That old blowhard can kiss my butt," Jean humphed.

X blinked, confused, "Oooook …"

"The only reason I'm still with the bastard is the little angel in your arms," She explained, "Besides, he's at work right now. He's a General, but the only reason for that is because he brown-nosed with my father."

"Your father?" X asked as Andrea drifted off to sleep and Jean when back to shining the armor, "Yeah, my father is General Albert Light."

X almost choked, "THE General Light, Chairman of the Anti-Maverick Council? You're his daughter?" he asked in near shock.

"Yup, that's me," Jean said, rolling her eyes slightly, "Though I don't really care much for the racist prick. He's my father and that's it."

"Yeah, I noticed he doesn't seem too friendly," X mused while gently rocking Andrea.

"Yeah, dead-beat dads are usually like that," Jean said, finishing up polishing his armor, "There you go! I don't mean to seem like I'm rushing you off, but you really should go and check on your girlfriend."

"Thanks, Jean," X said, kissing the baby's forehead before handing her to her mother, "I don't think it ever shined like this before," X noted as he placed on his combat armor. Once he was completely suited up, he started toward the door, "Thanks for everything, Jean. If you need anything, anything at all, give me a call."

"Don't mention it, X," Jean said, taking her baby toward the nursery, "If you want to thank me, come back sometime and baby-sit, you're great with Andy, you know?"

"I'll think about it," X said, setting his teleporter to outside the hospital, "Bye, Jean, Andy." And with that X disappeared in a blue pillar of light.

Jean sighed and took a cell phone from her purse and dialed a number. After a moment, she began to whisper sadly, "Yes … I placed the extra transponders and Anti-O.X. dampeners like you told me to … I don't like this; why can't we just tell him … yes, yes I know … yes, I understand … keep me informed … bye."

* * *

X arrived at the hospital, walked inside, and made his way toward Alia's room. A hysterical Iris met him halfway. 

"X, come quick!" Iris cried, grabbing his arm and pulling him faster down the hall.

"What's wrong?" X asked, trying to keep from falling over from her pulling.

"Alia!" she yelped, "Something's wrong with Alia!"

That was all it took. X fired his dash boots and shot toward Alia's room at top speed; he ran in and saw Zero, who appeared to have made a full recovery, helping the doctors attempt to restrain Alia. She was jerking about wildly and yelling fearfully. It took a moment for X to realize she was calling his name.

X gently pushed the two doctors and Zero away and brought Alia into his arms, softly shushing her. "I'm here, Ally, see? I'm right here," he cooed, rocking her gently.

"No … no I don't," Alia sobbed, "X, I can't see … I can't see …"

X gasped and looked down and finally noticing her blue eyes, which were once bright and full of life, were now dull and gray. "Oh, Ally …"

X continued to hold, rock, and whisper calming phrases to her 'til she finally drifted back to sleep. X gently lowered her back to her bed. "Commander X?" a doctor said, walking in.

"She won't make it through the night, will she?" X asked darkly.

"I'm sorry," the doctor sighed, "it's extremely doubtful."

"Thank you," X whispered, "keep her comfortable."

"Where are you going?" the doctor asked, surprised he wasn't going to stay with her.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't go alone." X answered emotionlessly before walking out of the room.

To Be Continued...

Now hit the button

V


	7. Chapter 7

C. Cowboy: Sorry it took so long; I got distracted on some other things, but I'm back on here, and we're almost finished, one more chapter and a epilogue to go and we're done. But it's far from over after that. Endgame is coming.

Disclaimer: this chapter includes a portion of the song In The End by Linkin Park.

Chapter 7: It Doesn't Even Matter

His eyes flew open and with a gasp, he sat up. "Welcome back, Sigma," a voice called above.

Sigma stood up, shaky at first, but quickly recovered balance in his new body. He then looked over his powerful arms and body, "I thank you, Lord Wily," Sigma said as he bowed to his master.

"You must be ready, Sigma," Wily said, "Megaman X and the Maverick Hunters will be joining us soon."

Sigma looked slightly puzzled, then his fear that he tried to hide shone through as the memories of his most recent 'death' returned to him. "Sir, if I may be so bold, just letting X come here, no matter the power of the trap could be … a problem."

"Nonsense, X is emotionally crippled surely after the blow you've inflected on this … Alia …" Wily said confidently, "rage and sadness are both weaknesses we can exploit, plus my secret weapon will be more then enough to stop this fake."

"If you say so, sir …" Sigma said, turning to leave, 'The old fool is making a mistake; once X gets him out of the way, I'll step back in control, and this time not as a figurehead.'

"What's this all about, Zero?" Wolfwing asked as the bulk of the Maverick Hunters gathered at a stage.

"Looks like X is about to let us know," Zero said as Iris took his hand in a nervous grip. "Don't worry, I'm sure he isn't going to send us to attack head on, even X isn't that crazy."

"I don't know, Zero," Iris whimpered lightly, "He really doesn't look happy."

"If I can have your attention," X said into a microphone, "I am sure you are all reeling from the Mavericks' attack and our losing our own base of command. They expect us to weak; they expect us not able to fight back. Now is the time to prove them wrong. I know we've all lost friends and … loved ones," X said, his voice breaking a bit before regaining his composure, "and some of us have lost everything. We have pinpointed the Mavericks' chief command center, and I, for one, am not going sit around and wait for them to hurt and kill anyone else; I, for one, believe we can actually make a difference in this God forsaken world, and I, for one, am going to go over to that command center and put boot to ass for Alia, Signas, and everyone else who was hurt and or killed from this sucker punch. I understand if anyone doesn't want to go; this is a suicide mission, plain and simple, but for everyone who does want to go, we leave in one hour. Dismissed."

"Ok… never mind," Zero said with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

X made his way straight back to Alia's room, "Ally?" he asked, but sighed in a mix of relief and sadness as he pulled a chair up to the bedside. He was glad she was asleep; if she was awake, there was no way he could go do what he knew he had to. "Ally, chances are I won't be coming back," X said softly, "I also know your chances, so … at least we'll be together; wait for me if you go first, and I'll do the same."

X then bent over and gently placed a soft kiss on her unmoving lips, "See you soon, Alia. I love you," he then stood up and left her, making his way for the armory.

X walked into the armory and saw that while the other capsules were still wrecked, some how the Archangel capsule was completely restored. "I have no choice."

(It starts with one thing

I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
keep that in mind

I designed this rhyme  
to explain in due time)

X began to slowly replace his outer armor with the Archangel set when Douglas ran in, "X are you out of your mind? Don't you remember what happened last time you used that?"

"Yes," was X's monotonic reply as he snapped on his leg pieces.

(All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away)

Douglas let out a sigh before walking up to him, "Let me help you with the body pieces."

As the armor snapped on, memories flooded X's mind.

(It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to)

Memories of holding Alia's hand, kissing her, watching her eyes light up when she laughed, and smiling at him for no apparent reason. He would make them pay dearly.

"You sure about this X?" Douglas asked, latching on the first wing.

(Watch it go

I kept everything inside and even though I tried

It all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually

Be a memory

Of a time when)

"No doubt," X said angrily, "Sigma's still alive; I can feel it. But I'm strangely happy for it, I want to make him and Wily pay for what he's done."

As Douglas continued to attach the angelic armor, X's mind lingered on Alia, and the month they had together, really together. He remembered a time when they were in the garden area inside the base. She was sitting at the base of a tree with a book in hand and X pretending to be napping, using her legs as pillows. Then to the late nightly stargazing sessions, where Alia would do all the stargazing while X only gazed at his own star, on to the times that Zero likened them to rabbits. Yes, he would make them pay with interest.

(I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
And lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter)

Douglas attached the final touches, "Be careful, X," he said sadly.

"I'll do my best," X said as he placed on the Archangel Armor's helmet.

(I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know)

X walked out of the armory, but stopped just outside Alia's room and looked through the glass. He slowly brought a hand to the glass and held it there looking down at his dying lady love. "Stay with her, Doug," X ordered.

"I won't leave her side," Douglas said nodding firmly, "Make those sons of bitches hurt."

(I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know)

X nodded at his friend before looking at Alia one last time, "I'll see you soon," he repeated as he walked down the hall, and out to the ship dock.

"Don't worry, Ally. I'll get them back," X said softly as he walked toward the prepped and ready battleships _Rockman_ and _Metropolis_.

(I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
And lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter)

X waited for several minutes before sighing, "looks like even Zero isn't suicidal."

"HEY, SLOW ASS, WHAT'S THE DAMN HOLD UP?" a voice came from the _Rockman_'s loudspeaker.

X shot into the ship and was taken aback by the number of Hunters in the ship; the _Rockman_ was filled to the brim with battle ready Maverick Hunter ground troops, and a tablet with a roll from the _Metropolis_ said it had the same number. "I think you're not the only one wanting to put boot to ass, X," Zero said, "And Iris, Naomi, and several other spotters have already set up channels to spot for the troopers."

"Ok then, according to these scans the Mavs are expecting a ground raid. Well then, let's give it to them ... and then some." X said, pointing toward a map.

"What?" Zero asked, scratching his head.

"Ok here's the plan…"

* * *

Outside the military base, a group of teens throwing tomatoes toward the buildings were yelling and calling the Hunters cowards and other choice names when a sonic boom rang out and the two battleships hit the sky at full speed with the Blue Angel in the lead.

The teens were all gripping each other in a group hug before relaxing and watching the direction the ships and Blue Bomber were heading in. "Looks like someone's about to get their ass kicked, and it ain't the hunters!" one of the boys shouted before they all started chanting 'MEGAMAN'.

* * *

Back inside the hospital wing, Douglas walked in to check on Alia, and noticed he wasn't alone, "Exactly what are YOU doing here?" He asked the old man giving his full attention to the girl on the bed and leaving his back to Douglas, and a young woman with long, blond hair tied behind her in a ponytail, and deep, blue eyes shining with contempt.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, nearly growling, "You know we were supposed to stay out of the way, Auto!"

"Funny, I recall when we got these bodies that they came with the little things called the ability to think, feel and MAKE OUR OWN DECISIONS. Or was that all lies too? And the name's Douglas, Roll, Auto died years ago." Douglas responded just as heated.

"I wish you would either save it, or take it outside, because I really need to concentrate here," The old man said, brushing his beard while looking at Alia's readings.

"I don't take orders from you anymore, Old Man," Douglas snapped hatefully, "Respect must be earned, and you lost it from me years ago when you decided to screw with X's head. How the hell could you have done this, THEN lie about for the pure purpose of making X think he's fighting of his own free will, you … you bastard! You are ten times worse than Wily ever was! At least he was an upfront manipulator, whereas you like to pull everyone's strings from the shadows, Blues, Rock, Bass, and now X; I just want to know if you even still have a heart?"

"At least pretend you respect him! He made you," Roll growled, "that has to count for something!"

"I said THAT'S ENOUGH!" the old man snapped, finally looking back, "Listen, I want to do what I can for this poor girl, so would you both please grow up, or go kill each other outside."

"Yeah, right, Light, you just want to find a way to use her to manipulate X even more," Douglas said, pointing his finger at the old scientist, "You only want to screw with X's head, and I'll be damned before I let you do that anymore!"

"I know … I know I've made some mistakes, but I want to try to make up for them," Light explained, sadness filling his eyes.

"If you want to make it up, go to him; all X wants is to know about his past, to know where he came from, to know more about his family. You can give that to him!" Douglas shot, "If you just go to him before it's too late, it might just save him from repeating history."

"No, there's another way to keep that from happening. And she's laying right here, slowly slipping away while we're arguing," Light said firmly, turning back and attaching a laptop to the monitors attached to Alia's neural net. "You see, I feel the past would just bring more pain to the boy; the least I can do is save his future," Light said, brushing a stray hair from Alia's face and letting out a faint sigh.

"I guess … that will do …" Douglas said, finally letting the hatred go, at least temporarily, then turning his attention to Alia as well, "Think you can save her, Doc?"

"I don't know yet, Au … Douglas," Light said, looking at Douglas and pulling up a chair, "Sit down, Roll," He ordered. The girl sat down as he plugged some wires into hidden sockets in the back of her head, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to use you to hold some things 'til I can repair her base programming." He said as he temporarily shut Roll down and began to upload Alia's base memory into Roll's CPU.

Light looked up and saw Douglas watching Roll worriedly; "This won't do anything to her will it?" he asked, trying to mask his worry.

"Don't worry, Roll will be fine. Can you go fetch me some coffee, please, and Auto …er … Douglas," Light said, looking toward Roll for a moment before turning toward Douglas, "She's missed you."

"I … uh … I'll … er … I'll … get that coffee," Douglas stammered, turning bright red before turning and walking quickly out of the room.

"Some things never will change," Light chuckled before turning back to the girls, "Alright, Ms. Alia, let's see what we can do for you tonight."

* * *

"You called, Lord Wily?" Sigma said with a smirk.

"Yes, Sigma, any word from the Hunters?" Wily asked, looking out his skylight.

Sigma opened his mouth to report when the building shook violently, "I think that would be them." Sigma said as a charged blast shattered the window between the command center and the observation deck.

"Sorry to crash the party," X said as he soared into the room, flapping his majestic wings and looking toward the nervous looking Sigma. "I see you pulled yourself back together, Sigma. Good, we can play some more."

"You were very foolish to come here, Megaman X," Wily said cockily, "We have several thousand Blackguard outside just waiting for your friends."

"Is that a fact, my not-so-good doctor?" X said with an emotionless expression. He then touched the side of his helmet and spoke so Wily and Sigma could hear, "Zero, beam the boys out and bring the ships in … fast."

"What?" Sigma asked as Wily back stepped worriedly.

X smiled wickedly, but Sigma and Wily gasped in shock as two gigantic battleships flew toward them, and then dove downward towards the sea of Blackguard, exploding in a flash of light and vaporizing the Mavericks where they stood.

Wily watched with terror in his eyes as beams of energy formed into a small army of Maverick Hunters, which now out numbered the surviving Blackguard. "It's over, Wily," X said firmly, "Surrender and you'll be shown mercy."

"Mercy?" Wily chuckled, "MERCY? You pieces of scrap metal will be the ones screaming for mercy! You think you've won, but it is NOT over yet, not by a long shot!" Wily then turned and dashed through a hidden door.

"Oh no you don't!" X shot as he opened his dash wings, preparing to pursue him.

"X," Sigma said casually, drawing his beamsaber and causing X to make an abrupt stop. "It's time," He said boldly, sounding almost like the Reploid X knew years ago, "Let's finish this."

X stepped to the side to look into Sigma's eyes. "You're right; it is time," X said, drawing his own saber.

"May the strongest Reploid win," Sigma said in a soft voice, "Father."

X nodded at the Reploid only Dr. Cain knew was actually built by X's own two hands, "Yes, may the strongest win … son."

To Be Continued …

Added disclaimer: I got the idea about X creating Sigma from Tuxedo Kamen's story Debriefing Period, check it out it's a good read!


	8. Chapter 8

C. Cowboy: this is it, the last regular chapter of Ground Zero. It's been a fun ride, but like all good things, it must come to an end. I'd like to start off thanking Tuxedo Kamen and Fusionblaster for helping out and beta reading for me. Enjoy and make sure to drop a review!

Chapter 8: Duel of the Fates

"General Light!" General Faulkner of the U.N. Anti-Maverick Council cried out as he dashed into the Council's shadowy meeting hall.

"Yes, General, we know the Hunters' attack on the Mavericks' fortress has begun," Light said monotonically, "You have no reason to act surprised; who didn't see it coming eventually?"

"No General, that's not what I have to report!" Faulkner said, his voice breaking in distress, "Fort Auto, General, the U.N. sent a clean up crew to dig out the bodies of those there …"

"And …" Light said, stroking his brown beard worriedly.

"And they found survivors, twenty five humans and Reploids, in the a protective bunker under the ruins," Faulkner said nervously, "they reported to the full United Nations … and … and it was an anonymous vote … the U.N. is sending a strike force, using large portions of every country's military organizations, even the United States' damn Special Forces Units! The Master warned Doctor Wily about the Hunters, but … but he won't be expecting a force like this … the Uprisings will be over!"

"Damn, even the Joes … damn the U.N.," Light cursed, "Why wasn't it cleared by us? We're supposed to be in charge of all anti-Maverick activity! If they stop the Uprisings … we'll have to surrender control of the countries back to their respective governments … damn it!"

"It's of no concern," a voice in the shadows stated bluntly, sounding rather bored, 'Sigma and Dr. Wily were slowly showing signs of potential problems for us anyway. Perhaps it's a good thing to let the U.N. take care of them before they become as much a problem as the Copy."

"But, Puppet Master," Light questioned, "if they wipe out Wily and the virus then … then we … then YOU lose all control!"

A blue gauntleted hand shot out of the shadows, grabbed the General by the collar, and raised him off his feet, "You dare question me?" Puppet Master asked, his eyes giving off a blood red glow.

"N-no sir … Never … I'd never question you …" Light choked out fearfully.

"Good," Puppet Master growled, dropping the General hard on the ground. "It appears the Maverick Wars are coming to a close." Puppet Master said louder, sounding actually friendlier, "But have no fear, our control will remain over this world for as long as I see fit to allow us to rule over the pathetic humans and their even more pathetic Reploids. Tell me, what is the one thing that keeps us from full control of the world?"

The room was quiet for a moment, "Mega … uhhh … The Copy and the Maverick Hunters, right?" General Harry Thompson said unsurely.

"Exactly," Puppet Master said, walking around the table, "Sigma, Wily, and so many Mavericks have made the mistake of underestimating the one called Megaman X," he stated, spitting out the name at the end, "Let's give them a time for peace; let the Copy lower his guard and pretend everything is happy and joyful in the world once again. Then when he least expects it, I will personally crush him. Zero failed, Vile failed, Sigma failed, Gate failed, and now Wily will fail. If you want something done right … you have to do it yourself. But rest assured gentlemen … this war is ending, but a new one is just beginning."

* * *

"DON'T LET UP, BOYS!" Zero cried, bringing his Z-Saber down through a Blackguard Maverick, "We're almost there!"

"Aye, Commanda!" Redeemer cried, bringing his staff around taking out several Mavericks at once.

"This is for my Dove!" Wolfwing growled as he slashed through several Mavericks that foolishly tried to overpower the hybrid Animaloid.

This truly was the Maverick Hunters' finest hour, most regular Mavericks were retreating so only the few surviving Blackguard remained between the Hunters and Wily's Skull Tower.

Zero spun his Z-Saber around, slashing a few more Mavericks, and then fired a few rounds from his Z-Buster. "Who else wants a piece?" He asked confidently, taking a combat stance with his Z-Saber held out before him.

_'Zero,' _a voice sounded in his head, _'Zero, my masterpiece, I need you … come to me…' _

The Crimson Hunter's eyes glazed over for a moment before he shook it off and returned to acting normally, "Redeemer, Wolfwing, you two are in charge!"

"Aye, Commanda, but what aboot ye?" Redeemer asked, firing his own buster at a few stray Maverick helmets.

"I'm … needed elsewhere, take care of things." Zero said before running into a gaping hole in the outer wall of the fortress.

"What's the matter, Father?" Sigma asked with a smirk, "Worried about your precious Alia?"

X growled as he slashed Sigma's beamsaber against his own, causing sparks to fly everywhere, "Don't call me that!" X shot angrily, "You're not my son. You murdered him!"

"I'm deeply hurt, X," Sigma replied with a smirk, "Yet you did nothing to save me, same with your men at Fort Auto, I could tell you trained them, especially that one bird Animaloid. Too bad she ran when I took off her arm, she would have been great fun. Oh, and who can forget Alia … your face when she collapsed into your arms was priceless!"

"You … YOU BASTARD!" X cried, slashing wildly at Sigma.

"Your emotions are your weakness, X!" Sigma growled, pushing his saber through X's shoulder. X cried out in pain before flapping his wings to push himself away from his opponent.

"Your ego is yours, Sigma," X responded hoarsely before tackling the Maverick Overlord. Sigma kicked him off and into the air, but the Blue Angel used his wings to catch himself and hover, firing the gatling guns and Vulcan cannons.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Sigma shot dashing out of the way.

X responded by firing a charged shot at him, which hit dead on and pushed him through a steel wall. X landed and dashed toward the hole Sigma made, but before he got there, the Maverick dashed out toward him and connected with a punch to the side of the head, shattering half of X's helmet and knocking the rest off.

Sigma then prepared his own charged buster shot, "This is it; I'm giving you everything I have!" he cried as his buster reached dangerous levels.

"If that's how it's going to be …" X responded, charging his own busters and overriding the safety protocols. A moment later, the two released the charge in steady streams of energy that met in the middle of the large room. Both groaned as they constantly pushed their own streams forward.

"You … won't … win … X …" Sigma grunted, "I won't … let you … beat me... again …"

"Alia …" X whispered, "I … won't let it … end this way … I'm going to beat you … Sigma … this is for … ALIA!" With that, X pushed an final jolt of energy to his busters, which caused the plasma beams in the center of the room to explode, bringing the roof and walls down on top of the two Reploids.

After a few moments, the dust and smoke finally cleared. Slowly, some movement began to show and a single figure stood up from the rubble; his armor was cracked and broken in some places, and drops of blood-colored coolant ran from his lip and a cut on his temple. "I … I'm sorry," X said sadly, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you … Rest in peace, son."

X then turned and started to walk toward the chamber Wily escaped through.

Zero dashed through the inside of the fortress, "Any idea where I can find X?" Zero asked over his radio.

"Sorry, sweetie," Iris responded, "Just keep going up I guess."

"What the?" Zero said when he heard an echo of Iris' voice, only half of it was coming from the room he was standing beside. "Say something again, Iris."

"What's wrong, Zero," Iris asked worriedly.

"Stand by," Zero hushed her as he slowly opened the door and snuck in. The Crimson Hunter saw Chill Penguin sitting at a video monitor with a radio in his wing.

"We've got Hunters at sector C, D, G, K, and M," Chill Penguin reported.

"Iris, I want you to say not a word, but activate my helmet cam and tell me if this is what you see." Zero whispered, looking at the monitor that seemed to be looking at a Spotter console.

"What the hell …" Iris gasped as Chill Penguin froze looking at his own monitor through the screen.

Before the bird could react Zero had him pinned against the wall, "How long have you been watching her?" Zero growled.

"A … a month … Please, don't hurt me …" Chill whimpered, staring into Zero's very angry, green eyes.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," Zero growled. Chill Penguin's cries could be heard all through the tower. "Guess I lied, huh?"

Zero started to walk off, but stopped when he saw a video had fallen out of a compartment out of the side of Chill Penguin's armor, "What's this …" Zero asked, reading the side of the video which said _shower and bathing_. "Iris, are you still monitoring my video feed?"

"No, why?" Iris asked, "You think I want you see you torture bird boy?"

"Good, just checking," Zero said with a smile as he placed the video disc in the padded, back compartment of his armor. Then he stood up and continued on looking for X.

"WILY!" X cried, walking into the large chamber.

"Perhaps I underestimated you, Megaman X," Wily's voice echoed through the chamber, "You are actually a worthy opponent and also worthy of that proud name of yours. You have earned my respect."

"So, does that mean you're surrendering and we can call it a day?" X replied with a smirk.

"Ah, I see you share your elder brother's sense of humor," Wily chuckled, "Rock was quite the comedian. A joker down to the very, very bitter end."

"You've already lost, old man," X stated coldly, "The Hunters are finishing off the Blackguard, and Sigma is … dead … this is the end of the line, Doctor, surrender or fight."

"I have one last champion for you to face, Megaman X, if you defeat him then we'll talk." Wily stated.

"X! There you are!" Zero said, running in, "What the hell did you do to that room back there; my god, man, you're getting worse than me!"

"It's over, Wily; your champion can't beat us both!" X said confidently, standing at Zero's side.

"Is that a fact?" Wily said giving Zero a look, "Are you sure you can defeat my masterpiece?"

Zero back stepped, slightly shaking his head. He looked down quickly, closing his eyes tight before opening them with an evil smirk.

"Alright, Wily, where's this champion?" X said, readying his busters, "Let's get this, AH!" He cried as Zero brought his Z-Saber hard across his back, slicing through the Archangel Armor.

"Zero!" X cried, dodging another slash from his best friend.

"Ah, it's great to be free again!" Zero sighed, diving at X again, "Yeah it's me, buddy, and now why don't you just let your best friend kill you?" Zero said, insanity plainly seen on his face.

"Zero, we've gone through this before; you've fought this before!" X pleaded as the Z-Saber slashed, scraping across his chest plate.

"Zero, I won't fight you!" X said, lowering his guard, "I refuse to fight you."

"Then … die!" Zero cried as he plunged the Z-saber into X's side then jerked it out, causing X to stumble to his hands and knees. "Why … why can't I destroy you …" he whispered, questioning why he couldn't stab X through the core.

* * *

Meanwhile, a forgotten Hunter … a forgotten hero began to shift and symbolically rise from his own ashes, his armor was broken and he was leaking coolant badly, but he lived.

"How … how did I get here?" He asked, looking around his surroundings, "I … I was in the cave … the red maverick …" he then looked down at his armor, "Where … how …"

Then suddenly memories began to return, and the arguably greatest Maverick Hunter in history dropped to his knees, "Oh god … what have I done … what I have I allowed myself become?"

"Father … he … he became a hero … like I always told him he would … he did it … he stopped me … saved me …my god, what have I done … so many sins … so … so much blood on my hands …" the Maverick Hunter ranted in grief. He then looked up though the open doorway into the other chamber and saw X on his hands and knees before Zero. "The Maverick's been reactivated … but he was saved …he's a hero like father now … I can't let him become a monster like I was. It's the only way for me to begin to atone for my sins." The original Maverick Hunter, Megaman Sigma, then stood to his feet and began making his way into the chamber.

Zero then brought his saber over his head, "I won't miss this time …" he said and started to slash at X's neck, but a large hand grabbed his wrist.

"No, Maverick," Sigma said boldly, sounding more like X than the overlord the world had known for many years, "You still have unfinished business with me!"

Sigma then looked down at the shocked X and smiled proudly, "I knew you'd do it, Father; I told you. I told you Dr. Light named you Megaman X for a reason; you were created to be a hero! I knew you'd be a great hero."

"Sigma?" X said his eyes widening and a smile slowly crossing his lips, "You … you're back …"

"I think … I think you saved me, father," Sigma replied, but was cut short as Zero elbowed him in a damaged portion of his side.

"So you want some too?" Zero asked, smiling, "Father and Son reunited, beautiful, sweet, sickening …"

"No, Zero, I don't wish to fight with you," Sigma replied, "I've spilt too much blood already, just think of what you're doing. The Reploids system which allows them to think, feel and make their own decisions is flawed, and when it malfunctions, Mavericks are created, but you and Father … you're the proto units; your systems are not flawed in that way; you can still make your own decisions. X is like your brother; I have seen that plain as day through the years. Do you really want to kill your brother?" Zero stopped and a look of deep though crossed his face, then it contorted as if he was fighting himself.

"Don't listen, my masterpiece!" Wily ordered, "They are trying to confuse you!"

"Zero, do you not have someone waiting for you to come back?" Sigma asked, "Iris, I believe, is her name, "She loves you, but do you think she'll continue to love a monster the likes of which I became when I listened to his will?" he asked, pointing a finger at Wily.

Sigma and X stood side by side between Zero and Wily, "Zero, you're my best friend, my brother. Let's not do this … we don't have to do this; don't let Wily control you."

Zero then raised his arm cannon and fired it at X's head. X closed his eyes expecting to meet his end, but instead heard Wily curse behind him.

X and Sigma spun around and saw Wily holding a stump where his arm cannon was blown off from Zero's blast.

"Damn you … you machines!" Wily shot before turning and dashing out his back exit.

X started to go after him when he heard Zero call his name lightly before falling backwards. X and Sigma ran to his side.

"I … feel like shit …" Zero whispered, "I mean … worse than you both look …"

'Commander X!" a voice called over his radio.

"What is it, Wolfwing?" X responded.

"We have a large number of Blackguards coming out of the base of the tower, looks like it was a trap!" Wolfwing replied.

'Not good … Sigma do you know anything of this?" X asked.

"No, Father," Sigma replied, "Wily kept me in mostly in the dark concerning the Ground Zero operation; it was his baby."

The two helped the weakened Zero to his feet and both walked out to the remains of the observation room. They all gasped when they saw a good 30,000 Blackguards overtaking the Hunters.

"Not good …" X stated emotionlessly.

"Not good at all …" Sigma responded.

Wolfwing cried out as a blast hit him on the back bringing him to his knees, "Looks … looks like I'm coming to you … my Dove …" Wolfwing said sadly.

"No, Fuzzy, I'm coming to you," a soft, familiar voice ran from above him.

"S-Songbird!" Wolfwing cried happily before grabbing a pair of Blackguard and slamming their heads together with renewed vigor. "I thought you were killed!"

"Me, Lan, and Dex got as many of the Fort Auto crew as we could into an underground bunker before the real fireworks started," Songbird replied, landing at his back and opening fire on some Blackguards, "I got hurt, yes, even lost an arm … the one with … with our engagement ring … but at least I'm alive and we're back together and the U.N. gave me a full body repair and brand spanking new armor! How's it look, Lover?"

"I wouldn't complain if you were just wearing a layer of mud; you would look glorious to me, my Dove! I am so happy you're alive!" Wolfwing replied, slashing a few more Mavericks.

"Mud alone, huh?" Songbird replied with a mischievous look in her eye, "That can be arranged for the honeymoon."

"If we live through this," Wolfwing said, wearing down, but still slashing.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I brought some friends?" Songbird asked as planes shot overhead and countless parachutes came floating down from the sky.

"YO JOE!" a multitude of voices cried as well as other battle cries in several different languages as countless soldiers joined the Hunters until the Blackguard were now outnumbered at least three to one.

Less then thirty minutes later, the battle was over. "Father, I make it official … I surrender …" Sigma said, holding his hands out before him.

"Alright, I'll report what happened and we'll do a viral scan to determine if you're still Maverick or not." X said sadly as a group of Hunters placed restraints on Sigma's arms and legs. The unit saluted X then took hold of leads on Sigma's restraints, "They're the best at their job, Sigma, I'll see you as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Father … and Father …" Sigma said sadly, "If they choose to destroy me … please don't fight it; it is the least I deserve for the things I have done."

"I hope it won't come to that," X said as he watched Sigma and the recovery unit teleport away.

He then turned toward Redeemer, "Any sign of Dr. Wily?" X asked.

"Nay, he just up and disappeared, wasn't any sign of 'portin' out so they ne telling were he be," Redeemer informed.

"Keep looking … X-Armor," X said recalling the damaged Archangel Armor and taking his basic armor.

"Commander X," a human soldier came running, "I've a message for you, sir."

X saluted then and nodded for the soldier to give the message. "We received a call from Arizona Beach Base medical, said you needed to come quickly, it's urgent."

X suddenly went weak in the knees. "Alia …" he then touched his helmet, "Iris!"

"I know, X; I just got the same message, teleporting you to the medical facility now," Iris responded as X disappeared in a beam of energy.

A short distance away a lone, armored figure with a damaged arm ran for his life. "It's not over yet, Megaman X; I'll be back …"

"Is that a fact, old friend?" a voice called before him, causing the cyborg doctor to stop dead in his tracks,

"That voice … it can't be …" Wily gasped.

"It's been a long time, Doctor," the voice in the shadows replied; his voice was soft, almost childlike. He looked almost exactly like X -- only a few minor differences in his face and height, and his blue armor lacked a chest plate with medium sized shoulder guards in its place. And his helmet was one solid blue color, instead of X's two shaded, and also had the same 'Mohawk' as X, but instead of a triangular red gem in the center, he had a rectangular blue one.

"Rock … but how … how are you alive? … Zero …" Wily stuttered.

"You always underestimated me," he said, letting his arm transform into a buster, "and now we're going to settle this, First Law of Robotics says I can never harm a human being."

"That's right!" Wily shot proudly.

"But you aren't human anymore, are you?" He said, giving Wily a confident smile.

"No …" Wily panicked, back stepping, "No … NO … NOOOO!"

* * *

X ran as fast as he could to Alia's room, but fear stopped him from turning the knob and entering. He finally steadied himself and opened the door, and what he saw shattered his heart. The machines were all turned off, and Alia's body was covered with her white hospital sheet.

"Oh … oh, Alia …" X whimpered, walking slowly toward the bed before dropping to his knees beside it, laying his head on the side of the bed. "I-It's over … we … we won, Ally … I'm so sorry … there's so many … so many things I needed to say to you … I love you, Alia, I love you with everything I have … everything I am... I should've saved you … I-it's all my fault … all my fault …" X sobbed, gently pounding his fist on the side of the bed.

"I love you too, but you really do need to stop blaming yourself for everything," A familiar voice ran through X's ears, "You know that, right?"

"A-Alia?" X cried, jumping to his feet and jerking the sheet back to see Alia's smiling face. "Y-You were … you were pulling a joke!"

"Oh my goodness," Alia smirked, "Someone's a rocket scientist!"

"Y-You're really alive?" X asked hopefully, staring into her deep blue eyes.

"Yup and good as new!" She replied cheerfully.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" X cried as he picked Alia up by the underarms and swung her around in the air, both laughing like five year olds. "But if you EVER do that to me AGAIN!" X said, slamming her back down on the bed.

"You'll do wha … ACK" Alia squealed before trying to get away, "X! STOP IT! DON'T TICKLE! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

* * *

Back at Wily's fallen fortress, Iris had 'ported in with a bouquet of flowers and made her way to the makeshift hospital. She quietly made her way into Zero's room and noticed a TV and video disk player running and that he had fallen asleep, "he's cute when he's asleep … just like a little boy." She then turned toward the TV, "I'll just turn this … WHAT THE HELL!" She cried, causing Zero to jump in his bed.

"Wha... what is it?" he asked innocently, not fully awake.

She simply stared at the TV, her jaw working up and down like a goldfish, and her eyes glued on the video of herself bathing from her point of view. "You … you … you … YOU PERVERT!" She cried, shoving the flowers in his face and storming out.

"Oh hell …" Zero sighed, lying back down roughly.

* * *

A few weeks later, once Alia was cleared to travel, X and she teleported to the Maverick Hunter Headquarters Memorial, which was a large wall in downtown Tokyo with all the names of the Hunters who were killed during the events Dr. Wily himself called Ground Zero.

"Naturally," Alia sighed, "Placed all the Reploids names last, even Commander Signas'."

"At least they honored them," X said, looking over the large wall himself. "May sound disrespectful, but … I'm just glad your name isn't on here."

Alia stood up and put her arms around him, "I am too," She said as she gave him a simple kiss on the lips, "Who else would keep you and Zero from blowing up the world?"

"Iris," X answered simply, causing her to humph and turn her back. X responded by wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder, "I'd be lost without you, Ally."

"Ok, I guess you're forgiven," she said with a smirk.

"You're too easy on me, Babe," X said, kissing her jawbone. "Marry me."

Alia stiffened, 'did he say what I thought he said?' "What?" she asked in a timid voice.

"I said … Marry me." X replied, moving around to stand before her and look in her eyes, "I'm no good at romantic talk, and I'm afraid if I get down on one knee, I'll just look stupid so I'm just going to out and out ask you. I know this is fast; we've only been together for almost two months, but... Alia, will you marry me?" He asked as he brought out the velvet box to show her a golden ring with sixteen, surrounding smaller diamonds and one large diamond in the middle.

"Does this answer your question, X?" Alia said as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

On a rooftop nearby, two figures watched the couple. "YES!" a girl cheered, pumping her fist into the air.

"Keh, I though you didn't like her, Roll," Her companion in a scarf said, looking at the pair and showing little interest.

"Things change, Blues," Roll said with a smile, "Besides, if he's happy, then I'm happy!"

"I do believe that is the corniest thing you have ever said, Sis," Blues smirked.

"Oh shut up, whistle boy, let's go home." She replied as the two disappeared into pillars of energy.

To Be Concluded …

The epilogue should be up soon as well as some replies to the reviews and a sneak peak at Endgame, now REVIEW!


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue: At The Beginning …

"That IS IT!" X snapped, forming an arm cannon, "I can't TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

"X, calm down, will you?" Zero asked, "I'll fix ya damn tie!"

"I don't have time," X said quickly, fiddling with his tie nervously, "I'll never be ready in time, never!"

"X," Zero said, eyeing him dully, "the wedding isn't for six HOURS; CALM DOWN, or I officially change your name to Megawoman X!"

"Zero, I forgot my jacket in my office," X said, walking toward the entrance of their dressing room. "I'll be right back."

"X, you know Alia's using the seventeenth commons as a dressing room right?" Zero smirked, "you're just doing this to catch a peek of Ally in her dress aren't you?" Zero asked with a wink.

"No, idiot, I can't get married without my jacket, now can I," X shot angrily, "now I'll be right back."

* * *

X made his way through the newly constructed Maverick Hunter Headquarters, now located just outside the city limits of Arizona Beach. He made it to the door to the common area of the seventeenth unit. He took a deep breath, knocked on the door, announced himself, and couldn't help but laugh at the loud shuffling and cursing on the opposite side of the door. Then the door slid open just wide enough for Iris to slide through in her bride's maid dress.

"What?" She snapped, glaring at X as if he was some foreign intruder.

"I, uh, need my jacket," X stuttered, taken slightly aback by the glare, "Can I go in and get it? It's in my office."

"Ok!" She said frighteningly cheerfully before stepping out of X's way.

X looked at her for a moment then started to open the door. But as the door slowly started to open, his vision went black. He brought his hands up quickly and felt something had covered his head, "Iris? Why is my head in your purse?" came X's muffled voice.

"I know what you're up to, Megaman X," Iris shot, "You're not going to catch a single glance at her 'til she's walking down the aisle. Comprende?"

"You honestly think I'm as shallow as Zero?" X asked.

"You said it," Iris said as if it was the same as two plus two, "Come on, lover boy, I'll take you to your office."

Iris took X's arm and led him through the Common room, making sure he didn't run into anything or anyone. "Hi, Alia," X said, fully aware of what he probably looked like with a purse on over his head.

"Hey, X," he heard Alia's voice, "you going to wear that during the wedding? It'd definitely be an improvement," she chuckled.

"Funny," X sighed, "real funny," though it only made the girls laugh harder.

X and Iris made it to his office, and a few moments later, the two came back through, purse still over X's face. Before X could be led out the door, he stopped abruptly, "Oh, Alia, just wanted to say you look beautiful," X said, causing a gasp from both Alia and Iris.

"What the?" Iris growled, stepping in front of him holding her hand before his face and examining her purse for holes. "How can you see? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I don't know how many fingers because I can't see," X shot, "And I don't need to see her to know she's the beautiful girl in the world."

All motion in the room ceased, and all the girls turned and stared after X leaving the room.

"D-Did he just say that?" Alia asked, not believing the world famous killing machine could have possibly said anything that sweet.

"Yup, I think he did," Naomi nodded.

"Wish Zero would say something like that …" Iris sighed, "All he seems to want to do is see me naked."

"HEY! I DON'T AL … AW, SHIT!" A voice called from a portrait of Signas on the wall.

Iris head snapped toward the portrait with the same expression on her face that Zero and X wore into battle. "That voice sounded awful familiar …" Iris said in mock-confusion, "I wonder whoever could it be …"

Iris then jerked the side of the portrait and it swung open to reveal a Reploid in a tux and a long blond ponytail turning, fixing to run away. She quickly reached out and grasped the ponytail causing Zero's feet to fly out from under him, making him fall flat on his back.

"Hi, Iris," Zero said with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't 'hi, Iris,' me, Zero," Iris shot with a firm death glare, "You'd better have a good excuse."

"I was just … uh …" Zero started; if he had been human, he would be drenched in sweat, "Making sure X didn't take a peek at Alia!"

Iris studied him for a moment, "Ok, I believe you."

"You do?" Zero asked in shock before shaking it off quickly, "Of course, Iris, baby, why would I lie to you?"

Iris looked at him skeptically, "You better go finish getting ready, love, and if you take anymore peeks in here before Ally walks down the aisle, you do NOT want to know what I'll do to your hair."

Zero gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. He couldn't have gotten out of there faster even with his armor's dash-jets.

"You really believe him, Iris?" Alia asked.

"Not for a second," Iris said, crossing her arms over her chest, "But X needs his best man. I'll kill him later."

* * *

"X?" X heard a voice behind him. He turned to see Dr. Cain's smiling face.

"Hello, Doctor," X said with a smile of his own.

"You've come a long way, son," Cain said, patting the Reploid's shoulder.

"I wanted to say thank you, Doctor," X said, shaking the elderly gentleman's hand. "It means a lot to me and Ally both that you'll be giving her away."

"No, it's I that should be thanking you, X," Cain said, "It's more than an honor. And … I'm sure Dr. Light would be proud of you today."

"Yeah, X," Zero said, walking up with Wolfwing, "If anyone deserves a storybook ending, it's you and Ally."

"You guys had better remember saying that," X said with a mischievous smirk, "Because it'll be one of your couches I'll be sleeping on when Alia kicks me out."

X then looked out of the window of the massive complex that was the new headquarters at the long lines of people waiting to be seated in the central garden area and the news helicopters flying overhead. Why he let Alia make the wedding open invitation, he'd never know.

"Well it's getting closer to time," Zero said looking at the clock, "we better go finish getting ready, X."

"I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be," X sighed, "But right now … I think it would be easier to stand up to that army of Blackguard again."

"See you soon, X" Cain said as the three Hunters started walking off.

"Seems like just yesterday …" Cain sighed, "He had just woken up and didn't even know there was a difference between a man and a woman … now here he is … marrying one of the strangest Reploids designed …" Cain sighed as he pulled a disk from his coat. He didn't know who made it or how it even came to sit on his computer desk all those years ago. Yet again, those questions returned to his mind, "Should I tell her … her design was not made by me or any other known Reploid manufacturer …"

* * *

"I can't do this …" Alia breathed, nervousness overtaking her.

"Alia, relax," Iris said, giving the bride a light shake, "Alia, look at me. You hear me, girl; look at me."

"I can't …" Alia said, tears forming, "He'll just get tired of me and go for someone prettier and less brainy …"

"God, pull it together, Alia!" Songbird gasped, throwing her talons in the air, "He's nuts about you, Alia, relax! For goodness sake, RELAX!"

Alia started to retort with more emotional gibberish when a knock came on the door. "Who is it?" Iris asked.

"Special Delivery," came a girl's voice.

Iris went and opened the door to greet a young girl in dark clothing, sunglasses, and a ball cap, with her long blond hair pulled into a ponytail out the back of it. She was carrying two boxes, "Delivery for Ms. Alia," the girl said with a strange, content smile.

"Here you go," She said, handing the boxes to Alia. "You're really marrying Megaman X, aren't you?" she asked with a faint blush.

"Yeah, if I don't run in fear first …" Alia said, blushing slightly.

"You'll be fine," said the girl, "You're cute together. Take care of him, soon he'll need you more then ever." She said, turning and walking out quickly.

"Wonder what that was about …" Alia mused, watching the strange girl disappear out the door.

"I've got … something to do; see you up front, Alia," Songbird said, walking out herself, followed shortly by Naomi.

"Well, Alia …" Iris said setting down, " Are you just going to stare at them, or are you going to open them?"

Alia looked at the first package, "From the family," She read before opening the thin box, "Oh my god …"

"That's … my god …" Iris gasped as Alia raised a framed portrait of Dr. Light, Rock, Blues, Rush, Treble, Auto, Roll, and Bass. And at the bottom of the frame was engraved 'Welcome to the family, X and Alia'.

Alia blinked for a few moments, then turned to the other box, thinking it may answer her questions. "From the … sister?" Alia read as she opened the smaller box. "Oh … oh … oh my GOD!" Alia gasped, raising what looked like two strings tied together and a note.

Iris took the note from the catatonic Alia and read it out between giggles, "W-wear this … for … for the honey … honeymoon. X will love it … Oh my god …"

"Well … one thing to say about this …" Alia said, looking at the extremely thin thong, "X is in for a long night."

* * *

Alia had finished her preparations with an hour to spare. "Well, Ally," Iris said, adjusting Alia's veil, "You're not going to run away if I go check on the boys, are you?"

"No, go on ahead," Alia nodded, looking at herself in the mirror, "I need to clear my head a bit anyway."

"Ok, see you up front, Ally," Iris said, giving her friend a hug, "And relax, ok?"

Iris waited for a nod before walking out of the room, leaving Alia to her thoughts.

Alia wasn't sure how long she stood there, but she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone enter.

"You look beautiful, Alia," a voice said behind her making her jump.

"Gate …" Alia gasped, "You're alive …"

"Alive and well," he said with a smile, "Thanks to you and X."

"I … don't understand …" Alia forced out, walking toward her old friend.

"After you and the local hunters did all you could, X took me to Dr. Cain. It took a long time, but he fixed me up. X knew, but please don't be angry with him, he wanted to tell you. I made him promise not to because I feel the Gate you knew died." Gate explained, "I've got too much blood on my hands to be the friend you remember. I'm sorry, but I had no intention of seeing you again. I thought it would be best if you just got on with your life without me, which I see you have. When I heard the news, I had to come. I had to come and congratulate you. I knew all the way back from the letters you sent me after you met X, you two would end up together."

"Oh …" was all Alia could say, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"I … I also had to warn you," Gate said, earning a concerned look from Alia, "I don't remember much from just before I … changed sides … but it's starting to come back slowly. I think … I think the virus was given to me … by someone."

"Who?" Alia asked, taking a seat.

"I … I really don't know … but I remember laying on a table with some people, not sure if they were Reploids or humans, but they kept referring to someone called Puppet Master."

"Never heard of him," Alia mused, "Any idea who he is?"

"No, but I get a weird feeling he's trouble," Gate sighed, "just … you and X be careful, ok?"

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Alia said, walking over and pulling her old best friend into a hug. "We'll stay on guard, and the base is having X and Zero's combat armors on stand-by in case some terrorist tries to use our wedding as a stage. We'll be fine."

"Of course," Gate said, hugging her back, "I know firsthand Mega Man X isn't one to trifle with. "Now … I'll leave you to finish getting ready," Gate said, pulling away, "I can't believe you're getting married, Ally!" 

"You're staying for the wedding, right?" Alia asked. "I'd like to have a word with you and X together afterwards," she stated with a frightening glimmer in her eyes.

* * *

"X, move your hands out of the way," Zero commanded as X continued to war with his bow tie, "I said get out of the way!"

"I'm so sorry," X said with heavy sarcasm.

"X," a voice called from the door, "Could I maybe have a word with you…" Songbird asked, earning attention from both Hunters, "Alone?"

X nodded at Zero, and the Crimson Hunter walked out closing the door behind him.

"X … I … I just had to clear some things up," Songbird said, hugging herself, "Do you … well … if things had been different …"

"We might have worked out?" X asked, keeping his back to the half bird, half humanoid Reploid, "I … I don't know, Song, but I'm sorry to say I'm kind of glad it didn't."

Songbird looked down sadly and started to walk out, "Wait, I didn't mean it like that," X sighed as he turned to face her, "I just meant, you're as happy with Wolfwing as I am with Alia; what we had … I'm not sure exactly what it was, but I can tell you and Wolfwing's relationship, like mine with Alia, is stronger than the one we had. Besides, if we would have been together, who would've convinced Sigma's second in command to switch sides before the third uprising? I'd hate to think what that would have been against Wolfwing."

"I'm sorry," sighed Songbird, "I just … had to know before it was too late to really be able to ask you, ya know."

X nodded before giving his friend, teammate, and former-lover a quick kiss on the cheek, "We had fun while it lasted, Song. I won't be forgetting it any time soon." He then made her look him in the eye, "Now tell me, who's better: a stiff boy scout like me, or a tough bad boy like Wolfwing?"

"Hmm, good question," Songbird mock-mused, "I think I'll go with the real life superhero. Wolfwing is so much better than you … especially in bed." She mocked, almost cracking up at the shocked look on X's face, which quickly changed to a bright blush. "I'm teasing, hero-boy," She said, slapping his shoulder before turning serious, "Alia's very lucky."

"So is Wolfwing," X said as she started to leave.

"Don't worry, the 17th won't let anybody mess up your big day," She then quickly turned around, walked back, and, in a matter of seconds, did what X and Zero have been trying to do for hours, "THAT is how a tie is supposed to look," she said with a wink before exiting.

* * *

Finally the time had come, and in the courtyard of the new headquarters, X stood with Zero, Wolfwing, and Douglas at his side, and across from him stood Iris, Songbird, and Naomi and behind him stood the patient Redeemer. "Just relax, it's not like a Maverick army is going to bust in and blow us all to hell," Zero said with a bright smile.

"Have I ever told you just how much I hate you, Zero?" X sighed, rubbing his temples.

Any smart comment from Zero was cut off as the wedding march began to play and the massive crowd all stood to their feet.

One would swear X's jaw hit the ground as Alia walked out of the door holding nervously to Dr. Cain's arm. He dress was not too conservative but not too revealing. It was a strapless, glistening white gown that went all the way down to her feet.

Dr. Cain led Alia to the small stage where X and the others awaited, giving her a nod before she stepped up onto the stage by herself to stand at X's side. She looked up shyly at X from behind a white veil, and blushed slightly when X mouthed 'wow'.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and family," Redeemer said loudly in as clear a voice as he could get, "We are gathered together to witness the union of Megaman X Light and Alia Cain."

He then looked around the crowd, "If anyone has a reason these two people should not be united, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

"Yeah, wait just one damn minute!" a voice called from the doorway. "Those … THINGS aren't people! They're machines!" General Henry Thompson barked, walking in with four armed soldiers. "This wedding will NOT take place."

"Oh, no you don't, you goddamned bastard!" Jean Thompson barked, handing Andrea to the young man with her, who was wearing sunglasses and a yellow scarf, "You will NOT get in the way of these two kids' happiness!"

"Sit down, Jean," Henry growled, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't, huh?" Jean asked, looking around the crowd, who were all on their feet, some popping their knuckles, all giving death glares, "Well I guess all these thousands of people don't know what they're talking about either."

"Arrest everyone here, men," Henry ordered, "Men? Men?" he asked, turning around to find himself abandoned.

"**BOOT TO THE HEAD!**" an unnamed Mexican man in his mid twenties said as he leapt into the air and brought his boot down onto Henry's head, sending him to dreamland. He then picked the General up, and threw him over his shoulder, "Nothing to see here, go on with the wedding." He said as he dashed out with the KO'd assbag.

"Now then, I believe we have some special music for the ceremony," Redeemer said as the crowed calmed down. X and Alia both looked at him in confusion, then gaped as Zero and Iris stepped out, and took a microphone each, with Zero picking up a hidden electric guitar.

"This is for you guys," They both said as Zero adjusted his hands free microphone.

"We were strangers starting out on a journey," Iris started singing as the music began, "Never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you."

"No one told me I was going to find you," Zero continued after her, stunning the crowd, including X and Alia, with his singing voice, "Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope, you were there to remind me: this is the start."

Then they began to sing in unison, "Life is a road, and I want to keep going. Love is a river I want to keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever: wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. At the end, I want to be standing at the beginning with you."

"We were strangers on a crazy adventure. Never dreaming how are dreams could come true," Iris sang, giving X and Alia a bright smile before locking eyes with Zero.

"Now here we stand, unafraid of the future, at the beginning with you," Zero joined in, singing and smiling brightly at his girlfriend before they sang together again, "Life is a road, and I want to keep going. Love is a river I want to keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever: wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. At the end, I want to be standing at the beginning with you. I knew there was somebody somewhere, like me, alone in the dark. Now I know my dream will live on, I've been waiting so long; nothing's going to tear us apart! Life is a road, and I want to keep going. Love is a river I want to keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever: wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. At the end, I want to be standing at the beginning … with you."

The two received a massive applause. They gave a small bow before going back to their places at X's and Alia's side.

"Wow," Alia and X both said as they returned.

"Ahem," Redeemer cleared his throat as those with seats sat back down, "Now where were we? Ah, yes," he said as he turned to X, "Megaman X, do you take Alia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

X glanced at Alia and gave her a proud smile, "I do."

Redeemer turned to Alia, "Alia, do you take Megaman X to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Alia smiled at X with the same amount of pride, "I do."

Redeemer then looked to the crowd and television cameras, "Then by the power vested in me by the Maverick Hunters and the United Nations, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Alia pushed back the veil and, knowing her boy scout of a boyfriend now husband, it would be a shy peck on the lips, but made an 'eep' sound as X brought her down to a reclining position before him and gave her the biggest kiss he could muster, earning a standing ovation and wolf whistles and catcalls from Zero and Iris.

* * *

"There he is," the blonde headed girl said as she and an older man with a long, white beard snuck around the crowd at the reception. She had just spotted who they were looking for. At the table of food stood a short boy with a yellow scarf and sunglasses, stuffing his face full of food. "Blues, come on, we better go before someone recognizes us," she said, pulling on his arm.

"One, Two Three!" Alia cried as she threw her bouquet over her head, and into the crowd.

"Come on, Blues!" the girl said, turning around as the bouquet fell in her arms. "Oh …" she said, her face turning crimson.

"Oh, my little girl's growing up …" the older man said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Doctor …" she blushed, "I'm over a hundred … come on …"

"Yeah, it won't be long now then," Blues said, smiling broadly, "Roll and Auto, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- ugh!" he gasped as the blonde elbowed him in the belly.

"Let's go, quickly," she said, looking at the older man; her two companions nodded and made their way into the shadows.

* * *

"Ok, guys," X said as Alia blushed and rolled up the skirt of her gown just enough for X to pull off her garter, "You guys ready for this?"

"This is so degrading …" Alia complained as X removed the garter and looked at the mob of unmarried men.

"HERE IT COMES!" X cried, flicking it like a rubber band into the air.

"ZERO ARMOR!" Zero cried, then, in a red flash, air dashed above the other men's heads and caught it in mid-flight, "You snooze, you lose!" He laughed, dashing again to avoid the now angry mob, almost entirely complaining about the unfairness of Crimson Demon.

Iris sighed, shaking her head, "Leave it to Zero…"

"So, want to borrow my dress then?" Alia teased, causing Iris to turn crimson.

The reception went beautifully, and as X and Alia ran out of the headquarters, they were bombarded with birdseed. "Nice, guys," Alia giggled, plucking seeds out of X's hair.

"You ready, Ally?" X smiled as his new wife took a step back, and nodded, "Ok, ARCHANGEL ARMOR!" He cried and the dark blue and white armor appeared and attached itself to him. "Ok … WHAT THE?" he gasped as Alia giggled and the crowd burst into laughter.

"Oh god, this is a dream … this is a dream …" He gulped, looking over his now rainbow colored armor, with the words 'JUST MARRIED' written in bright pink on his butt. X turned bright red, and he could have sworn he heard his other persona laughing loudly in the back of his mind.

"Don't worry about it, baby," Alia cooed, jumping into his arms, "We'll be taking that old armor off as soon as we get to the hotel anyway…" she said suggestively, making his face glow brighter.

"Fair enough," X choked out as the Archangel's massive wings flapped and the newlyweds became airborne, releasing confetti with every flap of the Blue Angel's wings.

"Enjoy the happiness and joy while you can, Copy," A figure said from the top of the church, watching the couple fly into the sunset, "It ends soon … very soon." He then vanished in a blue energy pillar, assumingly unseen.

"We'll see," Doctor Light said, walking out from behind the steeple, "Hurry home, Megaman X, the endgame is here."

Not The End

C. Cowboy: sorry it took so long to get this epilogue out, writers' block was cruel to me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the ride, and I hope you enjoy the coming sequel. Thanks goes out to Tuxedo Kamen and Fusionblaster for beta reading, and that's about it for Ground Zero, don't forget to drop me an review and let me know what you thought! Until next time!

Coming Soon: ENDGAME


End file.
